Reluctant Devotion
by JessAndTAT
Summary: Bella is in the wrong place at the wrong time. What happens when Edward, a mob man decides to keep her, rather than kill her when she witnesses a murder he commits? Will she ever willingly love him? Will he ever trust her? Birthday story for WeeKitty. AH/M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight are Stephenie Meyers, all things out of character belong to JessAndTAT.**

**This is a special BIRTHDAY story for the wonderful Nicola Pitt/WeeKitty. We both work with Nikky and have for the better side of three years now. She is our friend, and the three of us are sisters from other misters and mothers. Nikky you are not only a great and loving friend, but you always seem to shock us with your diabolical mind and ability to clip out thousands of words in no time flat. We love you, and we hope that you enjoy this story Jess started and we are finishing together for you. Happy Birthday Nikky. HUGS, Jess and Kasi~**

**Edited and made readable by the wonderful: Savannavansmutsmut.**

**Banner by: DeeBelle1**

* * *

**Reluctant Devotion**

**by: JessAndTAT**

**Chapter One**

Edward and I have been together for two years. I've never been one to be in a relationship, but I had no choice with this one. I knew too much about Edward and he didn't trust me, so I was stuck with him. I was in a very wrong spot, at the wrong time.

I was on break smoking, when I heard yelling. Instead of doing the smart thing and going back inside, I went looking for the voices. As I rounded the corner, I watched as a man broke another man's neck. I gasped and grabbed my cell as I took off running back to the back door.

Just as I had 911 dialed, two big arms wrapped around me and dragged me to a waiting car. He had his hand clamped over my mouth and I knew he was struggling to keep me quiet with the fight I was putting up. I was shoved into the back of the car and the man kept me close to him. I tried in vain to get away from him, but it was no use.

My eyes were too filled with tears to even look at the man who had taken me. He didn't speak to me and I made sure not to look at him. The car came to a stop and he pulled on me to get out. I knew fighting him was pointless.

He brought me to what I assumed was his apartment and locked me in a bedroom. He didn't say one word to me and I tried to find a way out. As I cried, my hands couldn't work the weird locks that were on his windows. I paced the room as I calmed myself down, it took me over an hour to calm down, but I was able to. I went back to the window and tried to play with the lock. I tried to pinch them together and pull, but I just couldn't figure them out. I worked at the locks for another hour.

Just when I was going to give up, the lock gave way. I tried to push the window up and just as I made the smallest crack, the bedroom door flew open and there was a warning alarm going off. It was ear piercing and I cover my ears. The man grabbed me by the shirt and he shut the window. His cell went off and he answered it saying there was no emergency. He didn't talk to me that night, and when he did talk to me, he only told me what to do. That was how I lived for two weeks.

I found out his name was Edward, but I didn't like to talk to him directly. I did tell him I was in college and I was allowed to attend classes, but I had one of his goons with me at all times. In those first two weeks with him, I saw more illegal shit than I ever would in my lifetime. I saw drugs being sold, abuse, rape, another person being killed, and I watched as women and men were prostituted.

At the end of the two weeks, I was a sobbing mess. I begged him to let me go back to my life and that I would never say anything. He told me that I had no choice. I had seen too much and I was now with him for life. If I wasn't in class, I was with him. One night when we arrived home, he handed me a folder full of pictures of my family. He told me in details how he would kill them if I ever crossed him and I knew he would keep to his word. After that night I did as he said without thinking. I dressed as he told me to, and when he told me to keep my mouth shut I did.

After six months, I found myself seeing my new life as normal and I found myself in a relationship with him. We were having sex and sharing kisses. He liked to show people who I belonged to. I even got my first tattoo which consisted of his initials and a flower low enough on my torso to where my panties would hide it. He even got my initials the top of his shoulder. He said it showed our commitment to one another.

Edward watched my cell phone to see who I was talking to and if I called a number he didn't know, he would flip on me. He would scream and yell in face and he would push me around. He never hit it me, but I wasn't stupid enough to know that it couldn't happen. I asked to go home to visit my family and he laughed in my face. I didn't ask again for another six months and he told me no again. I was making up every excuse I could to tell my family why I wasn't coming home. I cried every time he told me no, I just wanted to see my family. I missed them so much. Since he wasn't letting me go home, I had been taking extra classes and I was looking at graduating early, which was a good thing.

I had even become a part of his family life and they were surprisingly normal. I loved his mother, Esme. She reminded me of my own. That only made me miss her more. Edward's life quickly became my life and after a year of gaining his trust, I was able to have a little bit of freedom. Aro was my lackey of choice, he followed me all over, but I didn't care for the fact that I was getting to do more and he was kind of my friend. He would sit with me when I would eat at school and he would hang with me on my down time. There was no sense for either of us to be uncomfortable. I quickly became Cullen's girl to everyone that knew us. I was pretty sure no one even knew my name.

After two years, I didn't even know who I was anymore. I was talking to my mom as much as I could, so I was keeping myself grounded in a way. I had missed so many birthdays and holidays, but yet I was there for everything when it came to Edward. I felt that after two years I had earned some stripes and deserved to see my family that he threatened to kill every time he felt I needed to be put back in my place or in case he thought I was forgetting his terrible words.

I told my mom I was coming for two weeks and she cried. She was so happy and I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited too. It was going to happen no matter what Edward said. I was getting my way no matter what ... I hoped.

Class was over for spring break and I was nervous at tell Edward I was going home. I had booked my plane ticket and I was shocked Edward hadn't found out yet. I headed to his office like I did every day after class. I walked into his office and I went and sat on the end of his desk like I did every day. He placed a soft kiss to my knee in greeting and I picked up my book and started reading. People were in and out all day ... the same as every day. I placed my book down and went to the mini fridge to get us each a drink. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and rested his headed against my stomach.

"Hey kids," Esme said walking into the office carrying the suit case I asked to borrow.

"Hey, Mom, going somewhere," Edward asked as she set the case down.

"No, I told Bella she could borrow it," she said taking a drink of his drink.

"Are you going somewhere, Love?" he asked looking at to me.

"I'm going home for two weeks," I said chewing on my lip.

"Is that so," he said glaring at me. "This actually works out, I need a vacation anyway."

"What a wonderful idea!" Esme said happily. "I had a feeling this would happen and your father already agreed to take care of things while you were gone."

"You people and your feelings," I said with a laugh. All the Cullens had feelings and most of the time they were right.

"This is for you," Edward said handing me a velvet box. He was always giving me some sort of jewelry.

"Edward Anthony, do it right," Esme said as Edward sucked his teeth.

"I don't do the mushy-gushy bullshit," he said as I opened the box. My eye grew huge as they landed on a huge diamond ring. There was a huge round diamond with good sized diamonds all the way around the band. I looked up to see Edward staring down his mother.

"Edward?" I asked as he looked at me. I always said I was never getting married, but I knew I would marry Edward if that was what he wanted to happen. "You want to get married?"

"Yeah," he said as Esme huffed.

"Do it right," Esme said again.

"Fine," Edward said snatching the ring out of my hand and getting down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Are you serious?!" I asked almost yelling. Two years of pent up anger was coming to a head.

* * *

**A/N: There are sixteen chapters written so far and we have a few to write, however we will be posting quite frequently—probably every other day. **

**We hope that you enjoy this story. Please read and review.**

**Happy Birthday, Nikky. Jess & Kasi~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Reluctant Devotion**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Mom, can you give us a minute?" Edward asked softly as he stood. Esme looked at me in shock, but walked out of the room. I knew the nosy but loveable woman would be just on the other side of the door trying to listen. That was a trick she told me to use, so I wasn't in the dark all the time.

"I'm not marrying you," I said to him as he sat back at his desk.

"Fine," he said unfazed sitting back at his desk. "I guess you're not going home then."

"Fuck you," I said as tears filled my eyes. I went to the window in the office and let my tears fall. "You know nothing about me. The only shit you know about me is what you found out two years ago. You don't love me and if you think you do, you love the person you have made me to be. Marriage is based on love, respect, and trust. We have none of that, Edward," I said as I looked to him.

"Why are you so upset?"

"You are fucking stupid? We both know all you have to do is say we are getting married and there is nothing I can do about it. Is that what you want?" I asked. He took the ring out of the box and walked to me. He gripped my left hand and pushed the ring on my hand.

"You're right," he said as my tears fell. "You're right about everything." He lifted my face up and kissed my lips. He wiped some of my tears away, kissed me again, and headed for the door. "I'm going to get some food."

"What have you done?" Esme asked as soon as the door was open.

"Plan the wedding," he said walking past her. I took a cigarette off his desk and went to the window. I started to smoke when I felt Esme's hand on my back.

"Do you want this wedding?" she asked me as I sniffled.

"Sure," I said sounding the most detached that I had sounded in two years.

"I won't plan the wedding if you don't want it," she told me as I looked at her.

"This is my life … just do as Edward says," I said as she hugged me. "All I ask is that my family is invited and I have say in who stands up for me."

"Absolutely," she promised. "What about a dress?"

"Just don't make me look fat or like a whore," I said as she chuckled. "Everything will work out."

"It will," she agreed. "Have a safe trip and show my son the woman he is marrying," she said as she kissed my forehead. "I do love you, Bella and I'm so happy you are part of my family."

"I truly love you, too," I said as she smiled. "I'll see you when we get back."

"Yes, oh wait, your graduation party is going to be July fourth."

"Okay," I said as she headed out of the room. I was left with my thoughts for a few minutes and I stared out at the busy city. None of this was part of my plan. Edward, marriage, kids, which I knew was next, was not my plan. I just couldn't wait to get home.

The rest of the day passed quickly and quietly. I stayed on one side of the room and he was on the other side. I stared at the large ring on my finger and I knew I could have a good life with Edward, but I wanted what we had to be real. Carlisle came in and gave us our congratulations on our engagement. He and Edward talked about what needed to be done while we were gone. Carlisle said this trip was overdue and I couldn't agree more. Part of me wished I loved Edward the way I loved his family, but I didn't know if it was possible.

When we got home, Edward and I both packed in silence. I made sure he packed enough, because that's what I've done the last two years. I have taken care of him, because that's who I am. I pack only jeans and t-shirts for myself and Edward looks at me like I'm crazy. I haven't worn jeans in two years, because he liked me in dresses and business clothes. I was going home to be Bella, not Cullen's girl. I put on a black nightie and crawled into bed with Edward close behind me. He held me close like he has done the last two years.

"Baby, I really do want to marry you," he said in the quiet of our room. "I have love for you ... just so you know."

"Okay," I said with a sigh. I leaned my head back to give him a good night kiss like I did every night. He deepened the kiss and I hated that I loved his soft kisses. He tasted so good and I loved the way his hands felt on my body. As we kissed, our little bit of clothing came off. He held me close as he pushed inside of me. This was when I felt like we had no guards up and that we totally gave ourselves to each other. Pulling out, he kisses down my body. He kissed his tattoo above my pussy, and that was something he had never done.

"I love your tattoo. Every time I see you naked or I see it peak above your panties ... I just love it," he said looking into my eyes. He kisses it again before kissing back up my body. He kissed my mouth as he slowly pushed back into me. He made love to me slowly and lovingly. He made me climax so hard and I held on to him as if my life depended on it. We whimpered, groaned, and moaned out each other's names as we showered kisses over our bodies. Having Edward making love to me, makes me feel love for him. I felt like I was getting to know another side of him. I didn't think this soft side was in there and I was hoping to see it more. He pushes hard inside of me as he came and kissed me slow when he pulled out.

"That was amazing," I said breathlessly.

"Well, that's a first," he said with a chuckle as he cuddled into me. "We have to do that again."

"I'd like that," I said as I kissed his knuckles.

"You're amazing, Bella."

"You are, when you want to be," I whispered as he kissed my head. "Will you do me a favor?" I asked. I have never asked him for a favor before.

"Sure ..." he said sounding unsure.

"Let me re-pack your bag in the morning?" I asked as he chuckled. "It's just Forks isn't a business suit kind of place."

"You can do that, but you have to pack at least one dress so I can see your pretty legs since you are going to be keeping them hidden for two weeks," he said as we shared a laugh.

"Deal." With that I fell asleep with no dreams for the first time in two years.

I was up bright and early ready to go. I had to dig in Edward's closet to find jeans and I only found three pairs. I did find t-shirts, but I knew we needed to go shopping at some point. Two hours into our flight, Edward turned in his seat and stared at me. I was pretty sure being thirty thousand feet in the air was messing with his head.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked as he chuckled.

"I think you're prettier without makeup on," he said making me laugh.

"I see," I said with a shake of my head. "I only ever wore make up when I worked at the bar before I met you."

"Oh ... I can't remember you not wearing makeup," he said still staring at me.

"Oh, well I believe you were the one that said I look like death without it," I said as he sighed. I knew he remembered saying that.

"That was when we first got together. You were always crying," he said putting his arm around me.

"I don't want to talk about this. Do you know we have never really had a lengthy conversation?" I asked as he stared at me more. "I mean we've talked, but nothing too deep."

"Why do you think that is?" he asked making me laugh.

"I have no clue. Maybe because you don't care what I have to say," I said as he took my book.

"Let's talk, tell me something I don't know," he said as I turned to him.

"Well, there isn't much you don't know I guess," I said as he rubbed my back. "You know about my family and you know everything I do now, so I don't know what else I can tell you."

"You make me sound like an asshole," he said as I chuckled. "Tell me something I couldn't find out on paper."

"My favorite movies are 10 things I hate about you and clueless. I hate wearing dresses. I like smoking pot with my brother once and a while; we call it our bonding time and my best friend is serving over in Iraq."

"I've seen the letters in your bag ... I've never read them," he said as I nodded.

"Thanks for that ... I've never said anything I shouldn't," I told him as he nodded. "I'm a little worried about him ... he hasn't written in a while ... I'm waiting for the call."

"I'm sure he's fine," he said as I looked him in the face. "He may have gone to an isolated place."

"I'm shocked you're not freaking out over him being a he," I said as he gave me his crooked smile.

"I fucking hate it, but you're mine so ..." he said as he dipped his finger in the top of my leggings and rubbed my tattoo.

"You're in a really good mood," I said cocking my head to the side. "I haven't seen you look so carefree."

"You've seen my life, there's nothing carefree about it. This is the first vacation I've had in ten years. I want to enjoy it. Dad is taking care of things and I learned everything from him, so I know there is nothing to worry about," he said as I nodded. I leaned in and gave him a kiss making him smile.

"I like this side of you," I told him honestly. "I really needed this."

"I found out two weeks ago that you bought a ticket, I was waiting for you to tell me," he said laying his head back. "I thought you were trying to run, but I've taught you better than to leave a paper trail."

"I just really miss my family. I bought the kids presents ... I can't wait to see them. They all call me Aunt B," I said with a smile.

"Why did you cash a hundred dollars in for ones?" he asked making me chuckle.

"You'll see," I said. "You are going to learn a lot about me while I'm home ... hope you still wanna marry me when we're done."

"There's no getting out of it, Baby," he said picking up my hand to kiss my ring.

"I'm tired. I didn't sleep well last night," I said as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Take a nap," he said kissing my hair.

"I like talking with you ... can we do it more?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said laying his head on mine as I closed my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: So Edward is quite the ass but has a sweet side too. How long so you think it will last? Right now there are sixteen chapters written and we have vaguely six or so to write. Again we will be posting every other day, until the story is told. This story started posting on Nikky (WeeKitty's) birthday, as her birthday story. Happy birthday Nikky! Jess and Kasi~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reluctant Devotion**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

The nap was the best thing I could've done and the flight went by in a matter of minutes or so it seemed. I got off the plane with pep in my step and Edward kept chuckling at me. We had a car reserved and we were soon on the road. I couldn't wait to get home. I planned on staying at my parent's, but Edward said no and I knew better than to argue. He was being pretty cool, so I knew it was better just to go along with his plan. He stopped at the hotel first and we took a quick shower together before getting dressed. One of the things that I liked about the thing I had going with Edward, was that it wasn't about sex with us. We did have sex and the sex was good, but that was never our main thing.

I was shocked when I felt Edward wrap his arms around my middle as I grabbed a hand full of ones.

"I wish you would tell me what they were for," he said with a chuckle.

"You'll see," I said again laughing. "Ready?"

"Yeah," he said taking my hand. I showed him around the little town I grew up in. He told me I was too hot to be brought up in such small town. I was hoping the boys would want to go out, so I could show Edward how to have a good time. He was always so uptight and I was hoping to see him let loose. I would even show my brothers that I could be a lady. I'm sure my mother would like to see that too. I was different; I knew it, I saw the changes in myself. I was always one to chew with my mouth full of food just to gross someone out. I was never one to say excuse me when I would burp, but I would make a big joke out of it. Edward would have a fit if I did such a thing.

"This left," I said pulling myself out of my thoughts. "White house at the end of the street."

"Cute little neighborhood. Why would you want to move to New York City?"

"I was accepted into NYU and I was a little country girl seeing if she could make it in the big bad city," I said as he pulled into the driveway. "My brothers said I wouldn't make a year."

"And yet you've made it three years."

"Ha, before you I was there almost a year ready to quit school and go home. They were right. If it wasn't for that horrible night I would have," I said sadly.

"Horrible night, huh?" he said. "Has it been all bad?"

"Why didn't you kill me?" I asked as we stared at each other.

"I had a feeling. I was going to kill you, but when I touched you ... I knew ... you were the one," he said as I nodded. I knew he was being ridiculously honest.

"And here I thought I was kept alive because I was a girl. You didn't have to be so mean ... just so you know," I told him looking at my hands.

"I feel like we should've had this talk two years ago, but I needed to make sure ..."

"I get it and I'm over the heavy. I get it and I accepted my life two years ago. I'm ready to go in," I said getting out of the car. I grab the big bag of presents out of the back seat and Edward carried it for me. I hurried to the door and let myself in. After living the life I had for two years, I hated that they didn't have the door locked. There were no cars in the driveway, but that didn't mean anyone wasn't home.

"Anyone home?" I called out. I was sad when no one answered. "Jaymee are you here?" I pouted when there wasn't an answer. I went to the kitchen and looked at the white board. There was a note saying that everyone would start getting home around five. It was five and no one was there.

"Aunt B, are you here?" I hear the cutest little voice ask. I headed back to the front door and as soon as I rounded the corner, I had an arm full of little girl.

"Hey, Princess," I said as I hugged her tight. "I've missed you."

"I missed you, Aunt B. I'm happy you're home," she said kissing my cheek.

"Sis, are you showing emotion?" a deep voice asked me as I stood up.

"Me? Never," I said sniffling. "I'm just happy."

"Me too," Jaymee said as he hugged me tight. "Who's the douche bag?" he asked making me laugh.

"My daddy says all pretty boys are douche bags," Jessie said looking up to Edward.

"Jess, watch your mouth," Jay said.

"This is Edward. This is my brother Jaymee and my niece Jessie," I said making introductions.

"OH!" Jessie gasped. "Can I try your pretty ring on?" I looked down and she was holding my left hand.

"Shit ..." Jay said taking my hand. "Wow ..."

"Yeah," I said taking my hand back.

"That city has changed you," Jaymee said staring me down.

"So ... can I try it on?" Jessie asked. I took the ring off and handed it to her.

"Isabella," Edward said in his stern tone.

"It's fine," I said waving him off. Jaymee glared as he watched our interaction.

"It's so pretty," Jessie said putting it back on my finger after she put it on her thumb.

"You're getting married?" Jay asked with the raise of his eyebrow.

"We are," Edward said pulling me into his side.

"Oh my God! I'm gonna get my birthday wish!" Jessie screamed jumping up and down. "I'm gonna be a flower girl!" I busted up laughing at her excitement.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"Duh! Who else is there?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. I pulled away from Edward and picked her up hugging her again.

"You'll be prettier than I will be on that day," I said as she hugged my neck.

"Sissy ... we need to bond," Jaymee said as I nodded.

"Edward loves to color," I said as Jessie took him by the hand.

"Do you like Hello Kitty?" she asked Edward.

"Sure ... what are you doing?" Edward asked me.

"I'm going to bond with Jaymee," I said as Edward shook his head no. I rolled my eyes and Jaymee cleared his throat. "It's fine ... please?" I whispered as I stood close to him.

"Edward, we have Transformers too, if you don't like Hello Kitty," Jessie said as I smiled.

"Make it quick," Edward said holding my chin between his fingers giving me a kiss. "Don't get too stupid."

"I won't," I said with a laugh. He let go of my face and kissed my forehead.

"She's okay with him, right?" Jay asked as we went out to the back porch.

"You know I would never put her in danger," I said as we sat down. Jay pulled out a joint and I smiled. "I made sure I had this when I was sure you were coming home." He lit the end of the paper and then handed it to me. I knew it was wrong to smoke pot, but this was our thing and I didn't care who judged us.

"I don't like him, Bells," Jay said as I closed my eyes.

"Give him a chance. He's not so bad, I promise," I said as my muscles relaxed.

"I can't believe you're going to marry him."

"Me either," I said as we laughed. "His mom is planning everything I just have to show up on the day."

"Ha, how perfect for you," he said knowing how much I didn't care about getting married. "Why are you doing something you've been so against for as long as I can remember?"

"Jaymee, things change," I said taking a hit. "Don't judge me."

"I'm not. You happy?" he asked as he coughed.

"Yeah," I said probably too quickly. "My life has changed a lot since I met Edward. This is what I want."

"Okay, I'm glad you're home." As we bonded, he tells me that Vicki, his wife, and he are doing great and I'm very happy for them. He even tells me they are trying to have another baby and I can't wait to have another baby to love. He asked if I was going to have any kids and I told him yes. He knew I always wanted kids, but I believed that you could have kids without marriage. I always said I was going to be a single mom instead of having to deal with some asshole. Things really did change over time.

* * *

**A/N: How do you think Bella's bonding time with Jaymee will go over?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reluctant Devotion**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"What are you stoners doing?" a voice said as I threw the joint at Jay. "Scaredy cat," Emmett said with a laugh.

"You scared the shit out of me! You sounded just like Dad!" I said as I stood to give my oldest brother a hug.

"What were you going to say if I was Dad?" Em asked with a laugh.

"Jaymee made me do it," I said batting my eyelashes.

"And we all know Dad would've yelled at me!" Jay said as I laughed.

"Where's the wicked bitch of the west?" I asked.

"Inside with the douche looking guy, he belongs to you?" Em asked as I rushed inside. "MARRIED?!" I heard Emmett yell as I made it to the living room. My sister in law was the biggest fucking bitch ever. She thought she was the greatest person in the whole world. No one was better than her.

"Aunt B, isn't he Uncle Edward? He says he is and I say he is, but Aunt Rose said no," Jessie said from Edward's lap.

"Aunt Rose thinks she knows everything, you know this," I said as I sat next to them. "You two little shits need to come give me a hug." My nephews EJ and Logan came to give me a hug.

"Aunt B, is he our Uncle?" Logan asked sitting next to me.

"Yes, because we are getting married," I said as Rose gasped.

"Who would have thought that would ever happen," Rose said as EJ and Logan looked at the ring. "Edward, word of advice, she's not the marrying type."

"Yet somehow you've been married for twelve years," I said as she rolled her eyes. "Rose, I haven't been home in two years, could you not be a frigid bitch for a few days?"

"Whatever, Bella," she said with a huff. I hold up a dollar and Jessie stood up quickly.

"What can I do for you?" she asked as Logan groaned.

"I need a drink, please," I said as all the kids stared at me. "What?"

"You used the magic words ..." Jessie said trailing off.

"So?" I asked.

"You never ask nicely," Logan said from beside me.

"Nice, Isabella," Edward said with a laugh.

"Yeah, Isabella, you're such a role model," Rose said.

"Jessie, please get me a soda? I won't pay you if you're going to make a big deal about it," I said as she ran from the room. "Edward, that's my brother Emmett, the wicked witch of the west, Logan, and EJ."

"Nice to meet you all," he said getting off the floor.

"Do you need anything?" I asked him.

"I'd like a drink please," he said as I pulled out another dollar.

"What would like?" Logan asked as he snatched the dollar.

"Um ... whatever Bella is having," Edward said with a chuckle. "That's what all the ones are for." I smiled big and Edward just laughed putting his forehead to mine. "Sweet."

"I try," I whispered with a laugh.

"I hate that you pay them," Rose said as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, and you hated it when I didn't. Just shut up," I said rubbing my eyes. "My mouth is so dry."

"Here, Aunt B," Jessie said bringing me a cup full of ice and a Pepsi.

"Thanks, doll face," I said as she smiled.

"B, do you need me to do anything?" EJ asked.

"Not yet, but you're next. Oh wait, I do need something," I said handing him a dollar. "Get the big bag in the doorway, please."

"Cullen," Edward barked into his phone making me jump. "I don't know, I'm on vacation for two weeks. She's right here ... Jasper wants to talk to you," Edward said handing me the phone. Jasper has never talked to me before.

"Hello?" I asked biting my lip.

"Do you know an Alice Brandon?" he asked.

"She was in one of my classes last summer ... I think, well she said she was," I said softly.

"What did you tell her about my family?!" he yelled making me jump.

"N-n-nothing," I stuttered as I looked to Edward.

"Let me talk to my brother, NOW!" Jasper yelled at me as I stood up quickly. This really wasn't a good time for me to be high. But being with the Cullen family, I was used to being yelled at and I think I recovered quickly.

"Your names are on the presents ... there's something for all of you. Excuse me for a minute," I said as my brothers looked at me like I was crazy. I went and shut the bathroom door knowing that I was in trouble with Edward. I paced the small bathroom and I jumped when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll be right out," I said loudly.

"Let me in," Edward said, his voiced laced with anger. I opened the door and then backed myself in the corner.

"Edward, I didn't say anything to her, I swear," I said quickly as he caged me in and leaned into my face.

"I'm so mad right now. Probably the maddest I have ever been at you," he said as I started to cry.

"Ask Aro, he pulled me away, because she kept asking so many questions. I swear I have kept my word to you," I said as my tears started to fall. He brought his hand up to cup my jaw putting enough pressure on me to scare me.

"If I find out that you are lying ... go tell them we will be back in an hour," he said as I nodded.

"Hey, we'll be back in an hour, there's some family stuff we have to take care of," I said turning without looking any of them in the face. I quickly walked out of the house and Edward was slower. I was sure Jaymee asked what was going on. Edward came out on the phone and he was letting his anger slip. I don't know what Alice could have said to boil their blood. Aro never let me around her.

"Yeah, I'm on my way back to the hotel now. Have Aro call me ASAP," Edward said slamming his door. He backed out of the driveway not saying a word to me. He didn't talk to me until we were in our room. He had a tight grip on my arm until he had me sitting on the bed. He rose his hand in the air, balled his fist, and I flinched away. He's never hit me, but he had my heart racing.

"Cullen," he barked into his phone, "Yeah. Were you filled in? Good, what do you have to say," Edward said as his eyes burned into mine. "Was she always lingering in the background?" he asked as I wiped my tears away. Edward snapped his phone shut and he stared at me. "Tell me everything, word for word, of what went on between the two of you."

"Um ... I was eating lunch and Aro was sitting across from me. She asked to sit with us and he shrugged. She sat and then started talking. I really didn't listen to what she had to say and Aro and I kept giving each other weird looks, because she kept acting like she was one of us, if I can even say that. Edward, I know I will never be one of you, but I didn't say anything," I said as I tried to get up just to be pushed back down.

"Keep talking before I fucking hit you so hard you won't be able to see your family while you are here. I fucking knew better than to let you come here," he said as I sobbed into my hands. "TALK!"

"Okay, she asked if I was Isabella Swan and I said yes. She said we shared a class, but Aro and I both agreed later that we didn't. I called her out on that and she said she was mistaken. She then said she knew me from the club, she knew I was yours and in the way I truly belong to you," I said as he gripped my hair tipping my head back. "Aro then said it was time to go and we left school. We went straight to you and you told me to sit and shut the fuck up. You and Aro left on an errand and I had to stay put. You were only gone for a little bit and that was the end of it," I said as his grip grew tighter. "What did I do wrong?"

"You are a lying bitch, I don't remember any of this," he yelled. "We're going home and you're never leaving my side again. You're dropping out of school as well."

"NO! Please, Edward, I'll do anything. I didn't do anything, ask Aro. Please, don't make me leave or drop out ... please," I begged on my knees. He grabbed me by the neck of my shirt and threw me across the room.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah a little high strung Edward in this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Reluctant Devotion**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"Cullen!" Edward yelled into the phone as I tried to hold my ripped shirt closed. "Word for fucking word." Edward paced and I hid beside a chair. "Nothing else?" he said as he walked toward me, but I backed away. "Where is she now?" he said sounding less mad and using his finger to tell me to come to him. I slowly got up letting go of my shirt. I walked and stood in front of him with my eyes casted down. "Keep me updated, and if I need to, I will come home." The air was thick in our room and we stood toe to toe. I didn't move or say a word.

"Aro gave me the same story, plus a little more. You need to keep your eyes open. This Alice has been following you, but Aro said nothing incriminating has happened, but you didn't even know. Aro said you found the girl just as odd as him and avoided her, although he doesn't think you avoided her on purpose. This girl is obsessed with my family and she told Jasper that you were the one feeding her information, but ... you were home the night of the Cuba shipment," he said as I nodded.

"No, that was six months after we met. You put me in our room and said if I moved you'd beat me," I said as he nodded. "If I said something, I'm so sorry, but I don't know what I could've done."

"Ugh, it wasn't you," he said as he walked away from me. "Aro is tailing her now. I guess he was suspicious and has been tailing her for a while. Go get cleaned up," he said as I headed for the bathroom.

I washed my face and was glad to see no bruises. My face was a little blotchy, so I put some powder on my face and threw my hair in a ponytail. When I walked back out to the main room, Edward was on the phone. I walked to our bags and found a new shirt. I heard him end his call as I took my ripped shirt off. As I was righting my new shirt, Edward put his arms around my middle.

"You're beautiful and I'm sorry I can't trust you," he said softly kissing my shoulder.

"I understand," I said as I let him hold me. He has never said he was sorry for anything he has ever done. "I'm sorry for all of this." It was me who always apologized.

"This wasn't your fault, Baby," he said as I nodded. "Ready to get back to your parent's?"

"Yes, please," I said putting the shirt on.

Within a few minutes we were back to my childhood home and I felt a little embarrassed, but I would never let on. I'd go in there and act like it was no big deal, but I also knew I'd cling to Edward, so he knew I was still his. This was what we did. This was how we were.

My smile grew when I saw that my parents were home. It had been too long since I had last seen them and I knew I didn't want two years to go by before I was able to see them again. My excitement got the best of me and I wanted to run to the house, but Edward stopped me.

"Isabella, I want you on your best behavior. Remember who you are," he said giving me a stern look.

"Yes, Sir," I said just wanting to go into the house.

"No more bonding time either," he said taking my hand. I couldn't help chuckling.

"Bells," my dad said as soon as we were through the door. I smiled as I hugged him close. He smelt the same; old spice and fresh air. "Don't wait two years ever again."

"I won't," I said with a sigh. It was so nice to be home.

"Hug me," Mom said making me laugh. We held each other tight without saying a word. Her hug made me feel so much better.

"Nice to meet you, Sir," I heard Edward say.

"Oh, Mom, Dad, this is Edward. Edward, these are my parents, Charlie and Renee," I said as Mom hugged him.

"Welcome to our home, we've heard so much about you," she said as he smiled.

"So, I heard the two of you are getting married?" Dad asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"We are. When we get back we should be informed of a date," Edward said as I stood next to him.

"I can't believe it," Dad said with no emotion on his face.

"What do you mean you'll be informed of the date?" Mom asked.

"Esme, Edward's mother, is planning the wedding," I said as my parents glared at me.

"My family has different traditions. They plan the wedding and we will be told of details as they are planned," Edward explained.

"I see, well we bought pizza," Mom said as she took me by the hand.

"What would you like?" EJ asked jumping up out of his seat. "Plain cheese?" I laughed as I pulled out my ones and handed him one.

"Beer?" Jessie asked wiping her saucy fingers on her shirt. I quickly looked to Edward and he shook his head no. He hated the taste of beer on my tongue.

"I'll have a glass of Aunt Rose's special juice," I said as Rose huffed. I gave her a dollar and she went to the fridge.

"Red or white?" Jessie yelled as if I couldn't hear her.

"White, please," I said as Dad choked.

"Did she just use her manners?" he asked.

"Yeah, your little girl has seemed to be a semi lady," Rose said flipping her hair.

"Seems that you could learn a thing or two from me," I said as EJ sat my food in front of me. "Thanks."

"You're so weird," EJ said as he sat back in his chair.

"Edward, help yourself, don't be shy," Mom said as I stood. I went and made Edward a plate. I placed a slice of the meat trio pizza on his plate and grabbed a non-diet soda out of the fridge. I didn't even notice that the room had fallen silent as I worked my way around the kitchen.

"Thank you, Love," Edward said as I sat next to him. I crossed my legs, placed my napkin over my thigh and started to eat. As I chewed my food, I looked at my family.

"What the fuck has happened to you?" Emmett asked.

"You're all proper and shit," Jaymee said.

"Huh," I said taking a sip of my wine. "How have you been, Vick?"

"I'm good, you look good," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," I said as my phone beeped. I looked to Edward as I narrowed my eyes. Who would have sent me a text? Esme was keeping me updated on the Alice drama knowing that Edward would tell me very little.

"Who is it?" Edward asked wiping his face.

"Mom," I said as he chuckled.

"Nosy old bat," he said as we laughed. "Is she saying anything you didn't know?"

"No," I said sending her a quick text back.

"Tell her we are eating and put your phone away," he said as I nodded.

"So ... who wants to go shooting after dinner?" Jaymee asked staring at me. I want to say yes so badly, but I didn't know if Edward would let me. Dad and Emmett, along with EJ all agreed to go.

"Would the two of you like to join us," Dad asked as I looked down at my food.

"I would love to, but why would Isabella want to go?" Edward asked as I fidgeted in my seat.

"That's what I thought," Jaymee said as I wiped my mouth. I took another bite of my food keeping my eyes trained on my plate. "What are your plans while you're here?"

I clear my throat before talking. "I don't really have any."

"How's school?" Mom asked.

"Good, almost done," I said as she hummed. "My grad party is on the fourth of July if you all can make it."

"A party in New York?" EJ asked as I nodded. "Dad, can we? We have to go!"

"We will see what we can do," Em said smiling to his son.

"If you need help, let me know," Edward said with a nod. I knew my family was too proud to take a hand out.

"So how'd the two of you meet?" Vick asked.

"I was on break at my job at the time, and the rest is history," I said quickly.

"When did you get engaged?" Dad asked taking a swig of his beer.

"Yesterday," Edward said picking up my hand and kissing it. I looked up to him and gave him a small smile.

"Oh, so this is new," Mom said with some relief.

"It is," I said not looking up. "If I wasn't coming home, I would've called."

"Really?" Emmett asked. He was the last person I thought would be upset by anything I did.

"I would have," I said looking up.

"We are very private when it comes to our relationship," Edward said rubbing my neck. I tossed a dollar at Logan and he quickly got up.

"Please," I said shaking my empty cup and he kissed my cheek. "Fill it up, I'm a big girl." That made Logan giggle.

"Slow down," Edward said as I nodded.

Dinner was awkward to say the least. Everyone was watching everything I did. I helped pick up the kitchen and then we all headed out to our little private shooting range that Dad had. Edward held my hand as we all walked. I wanted to chase and race the boys, but Edward wouldn't let go of my hand.

* * *

**A/N: Not sure if it is wise to let any of these guys have a gun, they don't like Edward much and he might even have to fear for his own privates if Bella handles a gun.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"I'm the can girl," Jessie said as we reached the clearing.

"I'm doing it too, Jessie," Logan said.

"Race you for it," Jessie said as I cracked a smile. She was so much like me when I was little.

"You can both take turns," I said as they nodded. Dad handed me my gun case and Edward took it from me.

"I really don't like this, you know you're not allowed," he whispered to me as I bit my lip.

"You're up first BB," Dad said. "I can't wait to see if you can still out shoot me. I taught her to shoot when she was thirteen and then the little shit taught me a thing or two."

"EJ, your daddy teaching you how to shoot?" I asked getting the subject off of me.

"Yeah, but I'm not very good. Uncle Jaymee says I shoot like a girl," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, I guess it will take a girl to teach you to shoot like a man," I said making him smile. "Don't be mad," I whispered to Edward as I walked to my dad with my gun case in hand.

"Girls rule and boys drool, Aunt B," Jessie said making me smile. I pulled out a dollar and gave it to her for being cool.

"So, you still have it or am I finally going to win one?" Jay asked.

"I'll never let a man win," I said as I put my gun together.

"I think those pretty little nails are going to get in the way," Emmett said.

"Em, I could out shoot you in a dress and heels," I said as everyone laughed loudly.

"Aunt B in a dress would be so funny to see," EJ said as I looked at him.

"Girls are girls because they have vaginas not because they wear a dress," Jessie said as I smiled proudly. I handed her another dollar.

"Isabella wears dresses all the time and this is the first time I have ever seen her jeans," Edward said as I stood up. He was pissed and nervous that I had a gun, because he put his hand on the barrel of the gun. "She does her hair and makeup every morning as well."

"Baby cans?" Jessie asked me.

"Do the big girls cans, I may be a little rusty," I said to her as she ran to put up beer and soda cans.

"Do you have a picture of you in a dress? It would make my day to see that," Mom said making me laugh.

"I have one," Edward said as he went through his phone. "This picture was at my parent's house." He handed my mom his phone and she smiled.

"You look like a lady," Mom said with a huge smile on her face. "Are you cooking?"

"Isabella is a wonderful cook," he said as Jaymee quickly walked to me and lifted my arm. I knew he was looking for my birthmark.

"Jaymee stop," I said yanking my arm away. "Just fucking leave it alone." I shrugged him off and I turned to the target.

"You're too stiff," Edward said rubbing my shoulders. "Chill the fuck out."

"I'm fine."

"You're not and I'm ready for today and your attitude to be over," he said as I took a deep breath.

"I'm not meaning too," I said as he kicked my feet apart a little more. "I know how to shoot."

"I don't like it," he said as I nodded. He backed away and I was able to clear my head for a second.

"Ready?" I asked as everyone, but Edward, yelled yes. "You ready?" I asked turning my head to him.

"Yeah," he said as I smiled. I turned around and started firing. I smiled as the last shot echoed in the woods.

"Glad to see you're still in there," Dad said kissing the top of my head. "Contest time," he whispered. "Let show that man you're marrying who you really are."

"Logan, two sets of baby cans," I said grabbing a dollar out of my pocket. I glanced at Edward and he was staring at me in shock. I'm sure he never would've thought I had good aim.

"I call winner," Emmett said as I smiled.

"I don't know why they do this to themselves," I heard Mom say. I glanced over my shoulder and I saw she was standing next to Edward.

"I would've never thought she could shoot like that," he said to Mom.

"And she's just getting started."

By the time Dad and I were loaded and ready to go, Logan had the cans lined up. I cracked my neck as I aimed.

"Ready?" Dad yelled. Everyone, even Edward said they were.

"On my count," Jaymee said. He counted us off and we started firing. I smiled seeing one of my dad's cans still standing. I laughed as I switched out my ammo.

I was so excited knowing that I could still beat everyone. I was honestly shocked when Edward stepped up asking Jaymee if he could use his gun. I smiled happily at Edward and he just shook his head at me. I had to beat him, but I knew Edward had skill.

"I'm not letting you win," I said as he chuckled.

"I like a challenge," he said kissing me on the lips. "Ready?" he asked as he winked at me. Dad counted down and we started to shoot.

"They tied!" Jessie yelled. "He was made for you, Aunt B!"

"Aunt B, please teach me!" EJ said running up to me.

"How about one more shoot out?" I heard a voice that I hadn't heard in four years. My hand went to my chest and tears came to my eyes. "I'm the only one to ever beat you."

"Jake," I whispered as my tears started to fall. I turned around and stared at him like he wasn't real. "I was so worried about you," I said as he walked to me.

"I wanted to surprise you when I heard you were coming home," he said as I saw his arm in a sling.

"What happened?" I asked barely touching his arm.

"I was shot. They don't think I'll ever regain full use of my arm," he said as I cried. "You look good and I don't think I have seen you cry since you we were five."

"Shut up," I said wiping my face. He wrapped his one arm around me and I hugged him back. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too," he said as I heard Edward clear his throat. I quickly backed away and cleared my throat as I wiped my face.

"Jake, this is Edward. Edward, this is Jake," I said as Jake stuck out his good hand.

"I've heard a lot about you," Edward said with a head nod, pulling me to his side.

"She has told me about you as well," Jake said as he walked to the guns. "Don't be scared, BB…I dare you," he said as I laughed and ran to him.

"I think I could finally beat you," I said to him as he laughed.

"Not a chance, cupcake," he said making me laugh. "Ready?" he asked everyone and we stared at each other. Dad counted us off and I jumped up and down when I beat him.

"I did it! Oh my god I did it!" I yelled making everyone laugh. "EJ, get your ass over here and learn from the master." I was reloading the gun when I felt Edward's hands on my hips.

"We're leaving soon," he said quietly as I nodded. "I'm not happy," he whispered, but I already knew that. I took my time teaching EJ, because I wasn't ready for the day to be over. By the end of the night, EJ was able to shoot and hit a can without any help. He was so proud of himself and I was a very proud aunt.

"Let's go have some dessert," Mom said with a smile as we walked back to the house. Edward had a death grip on the back of my neck showing me how unhappy he was.

"We're going to go. With the time change and flight, I'm ready for bed," I said as Mom nodded. "We'll be back tomorrow."

"Good, I'll make waffles," she said with a smile. My mouth watered. After hugs were giving and promises that I was coming back we headed for the car.

"BB, we have to get together," Jake said holding my car door open.

"I'll see what I can do," I said as he nodded.

"Find the girl I know is in there," he whispered kissing my head before he walked away. I got in the car and we drove in silence. I knew he was mad; I had broken a bunch of rules in one day of being home. I waited for his wrath as soon as we were into the room and he didn't disappoint. He took me by the arms and put me into the wall.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I did not post yesterday... real life got out of hand. **


	7. Chapter 7

**All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 7**

"I'm sorry," I squeaked.

"Now you're sorry?" he asked getting in my face. "We should go home."

"No, please. I won't do anything wrong again. Edward, I just didn't want to disappoint them," I said as I started to get choked up.

"You smell like a man," he said in a sinister voice. He let go of my arms dropping his hands to the hem of my shirt and he yanked it up over my head. With the flick of his wrist I was topless. He pulled at my jeans and I held off my tears as he got me naked. "Get in the shower and get his smell off of you."

"Yes, Sir," I said taking off for the bathroom. I quickly turned on the water and started to wash.

"Your night clothes are on the counter," Edward said before slamming the door shut. I finished as fast as I could. My nightwear consisted of a small pair of panties, that barely covered anything, but I knew he picked them because he could see my tat. The top was just a small shirt with the word mine across the chest. Edward said he had it made for me.

"Are you done?" he asked whipping the door opened. I jumped back in surprise and nodded my head yes setting my hair brush down. "Get out here." I went to the main room and I sat on the bed. "What happens when I feel like I'm losing control?" I knew what happened and I backed as far away from him as I could.

"I'll be good," I said as my tears filled my eyes. The last time he felt like he was losing control he locked me in our room like he did when I was first with him and he fucked me hard and as often as he could. Needless to say, I was hurting because he could fuck hard. I didn't like fucking to begin with.

"I'm so fucking pissed at you. When was the last time I put my hand on you the way I did today?" he asked as I swallowed.

"Last week when I told you to fuck off," I said as he glared at me, I think it was a rhetorical question. "Look, I know I've done a lot today that I shouldn't have, but the girl I am in New York, is not the person I have always been."

"No fucking shit, stupid! Your family fucking dropped their jaw when you used your manners," he said throwing his hands in the air. "You are not the little tom boy you seem to have been. You are a lady with manners and class," he said as he grabbed my ankle pulling me to him. "Tomorrow you will show your family who you are now, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sir," I said as he pulled his large cock out of his boxers. He pulled my panties down and bent down to kiss my tattoo. "I'm sorry for today."

"You will be," he said as he slammed his rock hard cock into me. I whimpered at the sudden intrusion. He pushed and pulled quickly and hard as I tried to enjoy it. Like I said, I didn't like fucking. Fucking was a punishment to me. He pushed my legs back to where my knees were near my head and held my arms above my head by my wrists. His thrusts were fast and hard making it hard for me to breathe as he pushed his body into mine. He grunted as he reached his climax and he kissed me hard as he filled me. I whimpered as he pulled out of my throbbing flesh and lay next to me.

"Do you feel better?" I asked rolling over and laid my head on his chest.

"No," he sighed. "Just go to sleep." He brushed my hair off my shoulder and I closed my eyes. I knew the next day was going to be a long one.

The next morning when I woke up, I was ready to go. I took a body shower before I started my now daily routine. I did my hair and makeup before walking out of the bathroom to get dressed. Edward was on the bed watching TV, which was something he didn't do often.

"Morning," I said to him. He didn't look to be in a horrible mood. "Um…are we still going over for breakfast?" I asked taking my dress out of my bag.

"Yeah, it only takes me a minute to get ready," he said as I slipped the yellow dress over my head. "There's my girl."

"Do I look okay?" I asked as he looked me over.

"You look very nice, Baby," he said as I sat down to put my heels on. "Come here," he said pulling back the blanket that was covering him.

"No, Edward, I'm still sore from last night," I said as he shrugged.

"Hmm, I guess we aren't going anywhere then."

"Fine!" I said loudly with a huff. I stood kicking my shoes off like a brat and pulling my panties off. I walked to him and as I went to straddle his lap, he gripped my thigh making me cry out in pain. His fingers were pinching my skin.

"Are you done being a cunt?" he asked. "Being here has brought out the worse of you. If you thought things were bad before, you haven't seen anything yet. I will not lose control with you. Act out today and you will never see them again unless they come to New York. Touch that fucking guy again and I will keep the promise of beating you. So, I will ask you again, are you done being a cunt?"

"Ow… yes, Sir," I cried as I held off my tears. I didn't want to have to do my makeup again. I let out a huge breath as he let go of my leg. "I'm sorry," I said as my thigh throbbed. He roughly bunched up my dress and put me where he wanted me, not caring if I was hurting. Holding my hips where he wanted me, he slammed me down on him. "Please…not so rough." He slammed into me, grabbing the back of my neck pulling my face to his.

"Are you in control?" he asked.

"No."

"Are you telling me what to do?"

"No, but I want to enjoy it," I said rubbing his face softly. "Do you want me to enjoy it?"

"Isabella…"

"I'll be good, I promise. I know I'm yours and I know I will never be anywhere else other than your side. Edward, I know I belong to you and I'm sorry you feel out of control, but even when I do something I know you don't want me to, I try to stop. I hate disappointing you. Do you believe me? The last two years I have done nothing, but try to please you. Do I do anything right?" He pushed me back just enough so he could pull out just to slam back into me.

"The only relief I will have today, is knowing that every time you sit, you will feel me," he said as I nodded. He fucked me, not as hard as the night before, but hard enough so he knew I would feel it. He finished and he stayed inside of me, staring me in the eyes. "Don't make me have to follow through on my promise."

"I won't," I said leaning down to kiss him.

"I don't want to hit you, but if you keep pushing me…"

"I'm sorry," I said against his lips.

"Get cleaned up," he said as I got off of him. I went to the bathroom and cleaned up. I saw bruising on my thigh and my pussy was throbbing. By the time I was done cleaning, Edward was dress and ready to go. My panties were right by his feet and when I bent down to pick them up, he put his hand on my shoulder and I knew he wanted me on my knees.

"Today will be like a regular day for us. Fuck up once and you're done," he said as I held my panties in my hand.

"Yes, Sir, I understand," I said keeping my eyes casted down.

"I love it when you're on your knees. I should tell your family what a good little slut you are. I should tell them how I can fuck your mouth and how you beg for everything. Should I tell them about all the very bad things you have done? I will ruin your life, Isabella, if you cross me. I will never let you out of the house and you will be nothing more than the mother of my children and my whore. I love the life we have now, but if it changes all depends on you. Am I making myself clear?" he asked as I let out a ragged breath.

"Yes, I understand completely."

"Let's go," he said as I stood pulling my panties on. I kept my mouth shut as we made our way out of the hotel and to the car. I acted the way I knew he wanted me to. I knew my family was going to have to say something by the changes in me, but I had hoped one day I could tell them that I did everything for them.

"Your mom is calling, may I answer it?" I asked as I showed him my cell. He nodded. "Hey Esme."

"So, get this, Alice is in love with Jasper," she said all excited like. "Aro picked her up and brought her to Jas, and when she saw the jerk he could be, she cracked. She saw Jasper at the bar and then saw you with Edward, and she put two and two together. Anyway, long story short, I have two weddings to plan," she said as I laughed.

"You're joking," I said looking to Edward as we pulled into the driveway.

"No, and the kicker is that I think Jasper really likes her. The little girl doesn't know what she's getting herself into, but yeah," she said with a sigh. "You and Edward come first, so no worries there. Is your family coming in July?"

"Maybe, if they can swing things," I said as she laughed.

"Tell them money is no issue."

"I will," I said as we ended the call. "Have you talked to Jasper?"

"Yes," he said as he put the car in park. "I think Alice has a big mouth and he needs to calm her down."

"Yeah…she's kind of weird and I don't want to judge her, but I don't think I will ever trust her," I said as he smiled.

"I've taught you well, Love," he said as we got out of the car.

"I just don't get who would want to be in this life. The lies alone will give you high blood pressure. When was your last physical?" I asked as he laughed. We opened the door and I heard laughter.

* * *

**A/N: What do you suppose Alice's game is about?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter: 8**

* * *

"Is that Aunt B?" I heard Jessie ask with a giggle.

"It is and the really skinny guy is Emmett," Jaymee said.

"Wow, Daddy you really grew," Logan said.

"Do it right this time, Emmie," I heard my young self say. "Jay, hit play."

I heard Spice Girls come on and I knew they were watching the video we made because we were snowed in and it was my choice of what to do. I looked around the corner and watched as Emmett and I danced around the living room. Jessie got up and tried to copy the dance. I covered my mouth as Emmett got up and tried to teach her the steps.

"The two of you are the worst dancers ever!" young Jacob said.

"Jake, it's not like you can dance either," young Rose said as Jaymee put the camera on her.

"God, age was sure good to you," I said as Rose actually laughed.

"You're one to talk, getting boobs was the best thing to happen to you," she countered as we walked more into the room.

"She got boobs when…" Jaymee started to say.

"Shut up!" I said punching him in the arm.

"I wanna know about her boobs," Edward said sitting close to me.

"She got boobs when she was fourteen, but taped them down for two and a half years," Jaymee said as I covered my face.

"I remember that," Jacob said coming into the room with a cup of coffee. "BB and I walked to school together and I picked her up and boom she had boobs."

"Ha,ha, I remember Jake staring for two days, before he asked where I got them," I said with a head nod.

"I'm not getting boobs," Jessie chimed in making us laugh. My phone beeped and Edward took my clutch.

"Is Mom making bacon?" I asked smelling the air. "I'm going to see if she needs any help," I said to Edward as he nodded. "Need any help?" I asked as Mom looked up from the stove.

"Well, look at you," Dad said as I went to give him a hug. "I guess you finally got your girl after all, Renee."

"You look so pretty," Mom said as I hugged her. "I don't need any help, but there is coffee." I made a cup for Edward and brought it him. He was talking with the boys and Rose and Vicki were coloring with the kids.

"I need to go shopping tomorrow and I would love it if you came with me," Mom said as I made my way back to the kitchen.

"Maybe, I just have to make sure Edward doesn't mind being alone," I said as she nodded.

"Is he good to you?" Dad asked bluntly.

"He is," I said as I sat with him.

"Why didn't you introduce him as your fiancé?" he asked.

"We've never been ones for labels," I said with a shrug.

"And you truly want to get married?" Dad asked as Mom lingered behind me.

"I do," I said. "I know growing up I said a lot crap, but I want this."

"You've changed so much," Mom said running her hand down the back of my head.

"I don't like change, so let's just say I grew up," I said as Dad chuckled.

I sit and chat with my dad for a bit before Edward comes in for more coffee. Before long, breakfast was done and we all piled into the dining room. I ate my weight in waffles and Edward laughed knowing I never ate that much. The whole day was spent relaxing and visiting. We all shared stories and I stayed right where Edward wanted me, by his side. Jaymee watched us closely and I was on guard knowing he was looking for something that would give him a reason to call Edward out.

"Would it be okay if I went shopping with my mom tomorrow?" I asked quietly to Edward as everyone watched a movie. We were just having a quiet afternoon. Emmett and Rose left for a while and Jaymee and Jessie were hanging out and this was what my perfect niece wanted to do.

"Who would go with you?" he whispered.

"Just me and my mom I think," I said as he sighed. "Give me this chance? Let me prove to you that I can be trusted?" I asked as he kissed my temple. "Plus, this is Forks, not the city."

"I'll think about it," he said as I sighed.

"May I go smoke?" I asked as he nodded his head. I grabbed a smokes and my lighter, before walking to the door. I saw one of my dad's coats and I threw it on. I knew he'd bitch that he smelled of smoke, but I didn't care. I was his little girl. He would just tell me that smoking was bad. I sat in the chair and blew the smoke out feeling better, but still sad knowing that I couldn't do as I wanted when I wanted. I wanted to be like, "hey I'm going shopping," but no, that would end with getting screamed at.

"Did you seriously ask to go shopping with Mom?" Jaymee asked as he and Edward came out the back door.

"What?" I asked as if I didn't understand what he was saying.

"You are a motherfucker," Jaymee said poking Edward in the chest. "My sister doesn't do as she is told. She can do whatever she wants, when she wants."

"Is that so?" Edward asked with a cocky smile on his face. "Bella, get you're things. I need to prove a point." I stubbed out my cigarette and went to get my things.

"Aunt B, Daddy's mad," Jessie said as I went to get my purse.

"I know, but everything is okay," I said kissing her forehead. "I love you."

"Love you," she said with a smile. As soon as I was back on the porch Edward smiled sweetly at me.

"Bella, you may go shopping with your mother tomorrow," Edward said as I jumped up and down.

"Thank you!" I said hugging him around his neck.

"Bella, you do not need to ask to go shopping with our mother," Jay said again getting mad.

"Isn't it just polite that I ask? He's here with me. It would be rude if I just up and left him alone. If he wasn't comfortable staying alone, I wouldn't go," I said as Jaymee huffed.

"Let's go," Edward said taking my hand.

"Edward…"

"Now," he said cocking his head to the side. I sighed and glared at Jaymee as his face fell. We left the porch and Jay stood there dumbfounded. He just couldn't keep his big mouth shut and now I was probably going to get stuck in the hotel room for the rest of the day. Who knew if I was even going to be able to go shopping with my mom?

As Edward drove back to the hotel, I notice that he was clenching and unclenching his hands on the steering wheel. I tried not to be upset, but it was impossible. I was pissed that Jaymee couldn't mind his own business and I was sad that we just have a chill day with the family. Mom was cooking dinner and I was hoping that we were going back.

Once we were back in our room it was a quiet few hours. I sat on the bed next to Edward and read and he played on his lap top and took a couple of calls. Nothing he said interested me. The only time I left his side, was when I used the bathroom. My phone rang twice, but Edward ignored the calls. I didn't know who was calling and I hated not knowing.

"Get your shoes on," he said as he slipped his sneakers on. I did as I was told without a word.

Before I knew it, we were back in the car. I smiled when we turned onto my parent's street. All he said to me was to be a good girl and I knew I was going to be. Just like the night before, I was the lady I had become. I even joked with everyone more than I did the night before and Edward didn't seem to mind.

"So, if you two would like to join us, we're all going out to the Pub," Emmett said as I smiled.

"Do you really want to go?" Edward asked me as I nodded. "Sure, we're in."

"Awesome, when are we going?" I asked with the biggest smile ever.

"Mom's keeping the kids overnight, so we can go whenever," Jaymee said speaking for the first time since we came back.

"Cool, let's go change," I said as I took Edward's hand.

"Hold on a second, silly girl," Edward said with a chuckle. "Jaymee, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked as my whole body stiffened.

"Sure," Jay said nodding his head to the front door. My heart raced as they headed for the door and I ran to the window that I knew they'd stand by; it was the furthest from the door. As quietly as I could I opened it just enough to hear what they were saying. Like I said, Esme has taught me all the tricks.

* * *

**A/N: What do you suppose she will overhear now? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: 9**

* * *

"Look, I'm sorry about today, I wasn't thinking and my sister is right," Jay said as I smiled big. "You have to understand that she isn't my sister. My little sissy is a spitfire who takes no shit. She can burp louder than any man I know and please and thank you have never been in her vocabulary. That's her though, that is who she is and I don't see her anymore."

"People change," Edward said as Jaymee sighed.

"They do, but she never did. She was same at age thirteen that she was at eighteen. She never changed."

"She's twenty-two, she grew up," Edward said as I shrugged. "She has never been anything other than a lady around me. Please and thank you have always been in her vocabulary and I have never heard her burp louder than any man. People change, Jaymee."

"They do, but I think you've made her this way. She looks at you to see if you mind or care. I want what's best for my sister. I want her happy and not a shell of herself. I watched you when she first fired that gun. You were scared, because you knew she could kill you. You looked intrigued at the same time and that is how I know you don't know her. If you let your controlling side chill, you would see what a wonderful woman she is. She's funny, outgoing, speaks her mind, and she is the most loving person ever. I bet you anything you would love her more if you let yourself see all of her," Jaymee said as I let out a breath. He was going to make me cry.

"I know who she is. She wants to be here and I'm going to be here no matter what. Either deal with me being around and keep your mouth shut or I will show you how much control I have over her," Edward said as I held my breath. I knew I needed to interrupt them.

"You two are taking forever. Are you a bunch of old ladies now?" I asked with a giggle as I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist. Edward sighed and kissed my head. He rubbed my back as I looked up to him. "I'm so excited for tonight."

"Good, you know you don't have to change," he said as I looked down.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I do, plus I brought my black dress," I said hip bumping him.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I think jeans would be more suitable," he said as I narrowed my eye at him in confusion. "I don't think the men in this town could handle you in that dress."

I smirked at him knowing he was probably serious, but I couldn't help busting up laughing.

"You're something else," I said as Jaymee shook his head with a smile. "We'll see you later." After I said goodbye to my parents and the kids, we headed back to our room. I was very excited to be going out. As soon as we were in our room, I was looking through my bag.

"I was serious about the dress, don't wear it. I'll probably get arrested if you do," he said as I nodded.

"I have a jean skirt," I said as he shook his head no. I found a pair of low rise jeans that I knew would hug me perfectly. I looked through my shirts and found a blue and black plaid button shirt. I put on a smaller cami that came above my belly button and put the button up over it. I thought I looked cute. I wanted to show Edward I could wear jeans and still be sexy.

"How's this?" I asked as I faced him.

"Really fucking cute," he said in awe. "You should wear shit like that more often."

"Can do," I said smiling at him. "Heels? I brought my black boots."

"Oh, hell yes, they will top the whole look," he said making me laugh. He was too cute some times. "So," he said as he stood in the door way as I re-applied my makeup. "I was told I don't know the real you."

"Huh, that's weird," I said being sarcastic. "I doubt you would like the real me. I'm known as being a loud mouth bitch… everything you hate about women." Part of me felt sad knowing he would hate me if I wasn't how he liked me.

"Could you burp louder than Aro?" he asked as I giggled.

"I can," I said looking at him through the mirror.

"How do you know that?"

"We had a contest one day. We were sitting in the quad and he bet me twenty bucks I couldn't. We chugged our soda and I blew him out of the water," I said with a laugh.

"Well, I didn't know you were so close to him," Edward said clenching his jaw.

"I would say Aro is a friend… I can be myself around him for the most part," I said as I threw my hair up in a messy bun.

"Well, we'll have to find someone who isn't a friend to protect you," he said getting mad. I never meant to make him angry.

"Don't be upset. I've never lied to you and I'm not going to start now. Aro just gets it," I said with a shrug. I would never tell Edward what he has said to me, but he really did get not having a choice.

"Why could you open up to him and not me?" he asked sadly as I looked at him.

"Would you have cared?" I asked. He knew I was right. "Do you even know Aro's real name?"

"Isn't Aro Brophi his name?"

"No," I said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well then, please inform me," he said getting mad.

"He keeps it a secret to keep his family safe," I said with a sigh. "I really don't want to fight with you. I just wanted to make a point."

"And what point is that?"

"That if someone isn't like you or how you think they should act, you don't give them the time of day," I said as he crossed his arms over his naked chest. "I think it's a front. I've seen many, many, sides of you. Some I like, some I don't, but that's what happens when you're with someone. You take the good with the bad."

"I doubt there would be anything I didn't like about you," he said as I rolled my eyes.

"You got an idea of what I'm really like and you nearly beat me…" I said with a shudder. "Let's just leave it alone, okay?"

"Fine, you win. I want to see this 'real you' everyone is talking about, but no matter what, the new you will always surface," he said as I took a deep breath. "Are you almost done?" he asked as I nodded my head. After giving myself the once over I was ready to go.

I walked out to the main room and I found Edward looking sexier than I have ever seen. He had on a pair of jeans that sat on his hip and he had a white button up shirt on with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked like sex on legs.

"Wow," I said shaking my head.

"What?" he asked. "I feel so out of my element."

"You look fucking hot! I've seen you in tuxs and suits, but you have never looked so good," I said as I bit my lip. I really wanted him. "I may be the one getting arrested tonight."

"Don't exaggerate. I look no different than any other day," he said as I giggled.

"You don't get how hot you look. The jeans are perfect for you and the shirt shows off your sexy shoulders. You have very manly arms and these hands," I said trailing off.

"You're insane," he chuckled at me. "I like the way you're looking at me."

"I can't help it, you've never looked so … natural," I said giving him a smile. "You're very handsome."

"Thank you," he said leaning down to give me a kiss. His kiss was soft and sweet and I really liked it. "Ready?"

We ended up walking to the Pub since it was two blocks away. We walked hand and hand and I think it was the most romantic thing we had ever done together. I asked if I could drink beer. He asked if that is what I would normally drink if I went out and I said yes. He told me he really wanted to see me let my guard down. I was fairly sure I would be able to, knowing I was with the people I grew up with. Everyone has said to show him who I really was, but I had changed. I wasn't even sure how much of the old me was still inside.

* * *

**A/N: Well this was a little different side we just saw, he is still a controlling dick, but she is showing him that she does get him and know him. Wonder if she will be able to reach him before someone else's actions cause an issue. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter:10

* * *

When we walked into the Pub, all I could smell was popcorn. I quickly walked to where it used to be, but it was gone. I gasped as I turned to the bar and saw where it sat. I narrowed my eyes and glared at the old man behind the counter.

"Old Man Cope, why's my popcorn behind the bar?" I asked in a raised voice. He narrowed his eyes on me and when he noticed who I was he smiled.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ms. Bella," he said coming around the counter. I smiled at him as he gave me a hug. "How have you been young lady?"

"I'm very well," I said with another smile. "How's the old bat?"

"Crazy as ever," he said as I laughed out loud. "Who's this young man?"

"This is my fiancé, Edward. This is the old man who keeps the drunks happy," I said as they shook hands.

"Well, God bless your heart for putting up with this one," Cope said as my jaw dropped.

"What's that mean?" I asked as Edward laughed.

"Hell on wheels," Cope said as I scowled at him.

"Why's my popcorn behind the bar?" I asked.

"Because you kept sticking your hand in it," he said as Edward laughed more. "I can get you some if you'd like."

"It doesn't taste the same if I don't get it out by hand."

"Not happening, Bella," Cope said as I pouted.

"He's never liked me."

"Yup, sure looked that way to me," Edward said kissing the top of my head. It seemed to be that we were the first ones to show up and he headed to the bar to get a drink. The old man hands me a Bud Light and I smile.

"Jack and Coke please," Edward said as I sipped my beer. "This is a cute little place."

"Yeah, we used to hang out here all the time. Cope kicked us out at nine thirty, though," I said with a sigh. "We all used to raise hell here."

"Here ya go, first rounds on me," Cope said as I smiled. "Have you seen your buddy yet?"

"I did, I saw him the other day and this morning," I said happily.

"I'm glad he made it home," Cope said as I agreed. We chatted with the old man for a while before he walked away. I laughed when he set a basket of popcorn in front of me. He knew I loved the stuff.

"I tried to start a pool and a dart league," I said as I stared at the dart board.

"Yeah, how'd that go?" he asked putting his hand on my knee.

"No one would play against me," I said with a shrug.

"Why?" he asked as I laughed.

"Because I'm awful. No one wanted to be on my team and I may or may not have hit a person accidentally with a dart twice," I said as he covered his mouth trying to hide his laugh. "Oh, you can laugh, it's funny."

"I don't want to laugh because you look so sad over it," he said while laughing. "Wanna play?"

"You'd play with me?" I asked sitting into him more.

"Sure, Baby, I'm not scared," he said with a smile. His smile grew when I puckered my lips to him and he kissed me. "So are we playing?"

"Not yet, with you I'd probably have a chance to beat Emmett," I said as he laughed. "It's really the only thing he can win at, but with you I bet we can win."

"You can out shoot all the men in your family, but you can't play darts?" he asked as I cocked my head to the side. "You have impressive aim … you need the same thing for darts."

"Huh, that makes sense," I said as he laughed again. I had never thought of it that way, but at the same time, darts was a little different, but I was sure I could keep them on the board.

I actually really enjoyed just hanging out and talking with Edward. It was something we have never done. We were even almost done with our second drink before everyone else showed up. Emmett quickly agreed to a game of darts, but he wanted to have a drink first. We ended up just drinking and talking for a while. Jay and Edward were talking even more, which I loved. Edward was even laughing at the stupid jokes Em was telling. I really liked the laid back side to him.

The longer we sat, the more I could feel someone staring at me. I looked to the right of me and I saw three people I went to high school with. I smiled and then looked away not really wanting to talk to people. I never did in high school. Edward must have felt the staring too, because he put his arm on the back of the chair. He was marking his territory and I knew it.

"I'm gonna go smoke," I said leaning into Edward. He nodded his head before standing. "Gonna smoke then we're playing." Emmett gave me a thumbs up.

"I really like your boots," Rose said as I stood dumbfounded. I think that was the closest thing to a compliment she has ever giving me.

"Thanks, Rose, that means something coming from you," I said as she laughed. We headed out to the covered porch and I leaned against the railing.

"Who are those people gawking at you?" he asked as he took a cigarette. It wasn't often that he smoked.

"Oh, I went to school with them." He just nodded and pulled me to stand in front of him. As I smoked he rubbed the part of my belly that was showing and I checked my phone for messages.

"Hey, Bella! Jazzy gave me this phone with numbers that I can call! How exciting is that?" I read aloud the text, so Edward could hear. "I think she's fucking crazy."

"She makes me nervous," Edward said reading over my shoulder. I just sent back one word; awesome.

"Do I really have to hang out with her?"

"No," Edward said as I let out a breath. "She's going to wind up getting someone in trouble."

"I wonder what Mom thinks of her," I said as Edward laughed getting his phone out.

"Edward, she's a mouthy little thing. Your father's not impressed and neither am I. I think she wants to get slapped. She told Tanya she needed a new hair style," Edward said reading the text Esme had sent him.

"Damn … I can only imagine what Tanya said back to her," I said as Edward laughed. Tanya is Edward's cousin. She is known for dressing the family and she does have very good taste, so I know dinners were going to be weird with the two of them sitting near each other.

"I'm gonna hit her and I hate hitting women, that's the text I got earlier from Jasper," Edward said. "This little girl is gonna be a headache."

I shook my head and put out my smoke. It was hard to believe that they allowed her to even join the family. I was quickly liked, because I always kept my mouth shut. When we went back in, I asked Edward for a couple dollars so I could play some music and he and Emmett set up the dart board. By the time I had my selection picked, it was my turn to throw. I didn't hit anything that would mark off our score, but I was just happy they stuck to the board. Of course Emmett and Edward laughed. The more we drank the more I talked with Vicki and Rose. I liked Rose better when she was half in the bag.

I was excited when Jake and his girl showed up. It was the first time I was meeting her and she seemed cool enough. They even said they were going to try to come to the wedding. I noticed that Edward was extra clingy as soon as Jake walked in. I knew Edward felt threatened. At one point Jake tried to get me to play better at darts and Edward nicely asked him to not touch me. Jake was quick to say it wasn't like that, but to Edward it was.

"Let him touch you again, I dare you," Edward whispered in my ear scaring me. I knew he wasn't bluffing, he had already warned me about it.

I was sad when Jake left. Drinking and the pain meds he was on didn't go so well together. I called him a dumbass for even drinking. I was grateful Edward was in the bathroom when Jake was leaving. I was able to give my friend a hug without have to fight my fiancé.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Special thanks to Savannavansmutsmut for helping us keep this readable.**

* * *

**Chapter: 11**

"So, you want to be my maid of honor at my wedding?" I asked Rose as she smiled.

"Is there really any choice?" she asked. "I mean, I'm the only female you grew up with."

"Vicki could do it," I said looking at her.

"No, Vicki can't do it, because she doesn't want to," Vicki said making me laugh.

"For real?" I asked loudly.

"For real," she said with a sweet smile. "I don't do the maid thing, Rose would be better at it."

"Fine, you're in, but you have to leave the bitch here," I said knowing it wouldn't go over well with the family.

"I'm not that bad. I just like to give you a hard time," she said with a smile.

"Okay, I want Jessie as the flower girl and Logan as the ring boy," I said as they nodded. "There are no kids on Edward's side, so I'm going to see where I can put EJ."

"I don't think he would do it. He's too shy. Logan is the better choice," Rose said as I nodded.

"I just don't want him to feel left out," I said as Rose and Vicki agreed. "I'm going to fly you all out for my grad party and we'll go dress shopping then."

"Mom and T will do the dresses," Edward said putting his hand around me. "How many girls are you going to have stand with you?"

"Well, these two," I said as he nodded. "Probably Tanya … you think Aro would?"

"You're not funny," he said shaking his head. "What about Alice?"

"You're crazy," I said shaking my head.

"Who's Alice?" Jaymee asked.

"His brother's fiancée. I don't really like her," I said as Emmett hummed.

"Who's Aro?" Em asked.

"He's a friend of the family's," Edward said. "He and Bella go to school together."

"Do you have any idea when the wedding will be so I can notify work?" Emmett asked as the rest of them agreed. I sent Esme a text asking and she told me we would be married the last week of July. I also told her I'd be going dress shopping when my family was up for my party and she said that had to be done as soon as possible.

"Can you guys fly out one weekend to go shopping?" I asked the girls. Rose looked excited and she looked to Emmett who shrugged.

"The boys and I would be fine," he said to her.

"I should be able to," Vicki said. "Would Jessie have to come too?"

"If you want her too," I said as Jaymee shook his head no. "Jay, they would be fine."

"No, it's not that. Vick works her ass off, she deserves to have a weekend," he said as I smiled. I really had two of the best brothers.

"Your tickets are being booked for two weeks. I got one for your mom too," Edward said fiddling with his phone. "It'll be a direct flight."

"Good to know, thank you," Vicki said. I knew she wasn't a huge fan of flying.

After many beers, and games of darts, I was ready to end the night. We were pretty wasted and Edward was being cute as hell. He was being lovey and he was even dancing. I didn't know why he didn't drink more often. Before we left, I made a pit stop to the bathroom and my night was ruined when I walked back out. I saw Katie, my biggest rival in high school, trying to flirt with Edward.

"Hey Katie," I said as I pushed my way in between them. "You've had a couple kids," I said looking at her big hips.

"Oh, Bella, I didn't know you were back," she said looking me up and down. "I was just talking with Edward."

"I see that," I said as we glared at each other.

"She's really nice," Edward said throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"We don't like her," I said to him as he kissed my cheek.

"Bella, you have never liked me for no reason. You have always thought you were better than everyone else."

"I don't like you, so walk away," I said getting in her face.

"Give me one reason why you didn't like me," she said getting in my face. I glared at her trying to remember why I didn't like her, but I couldn't come up with anything.

"I don't know," I said throwing my hands in the air.

"That's what I thought," she said as I glared at her.

"Jay, why don't I like her?" I asked as he sighed.

"I don't remember. You didn't really like anyone you graduated with," he said.

"Edward, she's a bitch. Her and Rose over there were best friends for a reason. They didn't like anyone and no one liked them," Katie said. I went to push her, but even in his drunken state Edward was quicker than me.

"Have a good night," Edward said as I struggled in his arm. It brought back that night he first took me.

"Let go of me!" I yelled as I elbowed him in the ribs. He quickly let go of me and I walked out of the bar. The night was definitely over.

I must've walked really fast, because by the time I was back to the hotel, Edward wasn't in sight and he had our key. I just sat by the door and waited for him. Jay was right; I really didn't like anyone I went to school with besides Jake and Rose. That was one of the reason I wanted out of Forks so badly. I wasn't sure I could ever live in such a small town again and I knew I would always live in New York. I didn't see Edward ever wanting to leave the city. I missed my family like crazy and I knew I wanted to visit more, but I would never move home to live.

"Damn, did you run?" Edward asked as he walked up to me. I stood turning my back to him and he smacked me hard on the ass. "Quit being a bitch."

"Whatever, you ruined tonight."

"I did?" he asked opening the door.

"Yes, you did."

"I don't think I was the one that tried to start a bar fight," he said as I rolled my eyes taking off my boots.

"I love how you think it isn't okay for me to talk to any guy, but you can stand around and talk with other women. It's bullshit," I said as I undressed. "Just leave me alone."

"Wow, I don't think you're allowed to drink anymore."

"Of course not, you've already taken away everything that I love. My life, my family, my free will. What's one more thing?" I asked as he grabbed a hold of the back of my neck.

"I can also end this trip whenever the fuck I want to as well. I don't like this side of you, it pisses me off," he said pushing me to the bed.

"Everything about me pisses you off," I said lying down. "You wanted to see the real me."

"You don't even know who the real you is," he said as I started to cry. "Are you really going to cry?"

"Fuck you," I said covering my head with the pillow. I just cried and cried. I really didn't know why I was crying. I was sad, angry, hurt, and just plain old emotional.

"How long are you going to cry?" Edward asked as I sniffled. "Are you crying because I was talking to that girl?"

"No," I said as more tears came.

"Well, there has to be a reason you're crying."

"Just shut up."

"You were the one that said we should talk more," he said as I screamed into my pillow. "Over dramatic much?"

"I hate you and everything about your life. I hate the idea of getting married and I hate that my family picks me apart every time I do something. I'm crying because I have so much hate that it is eating me alive. You're right, I don't know who I am any more. I'm whoever you want me to be. I changed my whole life because you said to. No one in New York knows me at all. All they know is that I belong to you. I'm crying because at this point I don't care anymore. I'm doing what I need to do so my family doesn't get killed," I said as I cried some more.

"Huh, well tell me how you really feel, lush," he said making me cry more. "Go to fucking sleep you emotional girl."

"I hate you and I don't think I will ever love you."

"Yup, we will talk tomorrow, when you're sober."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Maybe sleep was what I needed.

* * *

**A/N: Well he could have been worse, wonder if he finally noticed something in her? We know he is not your favorite and we don't expect everyone to LOVE him in the end, but he is not the only strong willed form of dysfunction in this story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter: 12**

* * *

"Yeah?" I asked into my cell phone.

"I have coffee and breakfast," my mother said softly into the phone.

"Come get me?" I asked. I wasn't feeling good at all.

"Someone will be there," she said hanging up. I get out bed and my head pounds.

"When I call you better fucking answer and you're lucky I'm even letting you go after last night," Edward said not talking very loud himself.

"I know, I'm sorry," I said as I threw on clothes. I put on a pair of capri sweat pants and a tee shirt. My hair went up into a messy bun and then I brushed my teeth. Other than that, I wasn't doing any thing special. "Can I have some money?" I asked as I stood next to Edward.

"Huh, you done being a cunt?"

"Yes," I said rubbing my temples.

"Take whatever is in my wallet. Disappoint me today and we go home. There will be no amount of crying that will get me to stay," he said looking at me. "You look like a scumbag." All I do I shrug, because I can't bring myself to care. "One more thing before I sleep off this hangover," he said rubbing his forehead. "Tell me you hate me again, and my fist will break your teeth."

"I'm sorry Edward, I don't know what was wrong with me. Can we talk later when my head isn't pounding?" I asked as he laid down.

"Kiss," he said as I leaned down kissing the corner of his mouth. "Be good."

"I will," I said as I headed for the door. I groan digging my sunglasses out of my bag. Of course of all days, the sun would be out when my head was pounding.

"Good morning, Sister," Jaymee said as I got in the car.

"Yeah, I feel like shit," I said lighting a smoke.

"Well, you were wasted last night."

"I know, I haven't drunk that much in a while," I said exhaling.

"I'm sure, you're not allowed to drink," he said as I said nothing. "Edward told us after you stormed off that you're a cunt when you're drunk and that's why he doesn't allow it. I had to hold Emmett back before he pounded the douche bag."

"God, he can be such an asshole," I said shaking my head. "He's not all bad."

"I've had little glimpse here and there, but I hope you see more good than bad, because it makes me sick knowing that he treats you so badly," Jay said as I hummed in response. "I want better for you."

"I can't do this. I haven't see you all in so long and after the wedding who knows when I'm going to get to come back here. I'm sick of having to defend myself with all of you," I tell him.

"Sorry, we care."

"I love that you care, but there is nothing that can be done. I'm with Edward and we are getting married. It's final, it's happening. None of you would understand," I said with a sigh.

"I want to understand."

"I can't explain it. I don't think I could find the right words. I don't know who I am anymore. I'm not who I was when I was here and in New York I'm a different person. You can call me fake or whatever, but it is what it is," I said as he sighed.

"Does he control everything you do?"

"I guess you could say that," I told him as he nodded. My cell goes off and I groan thinking Edward's calling me already. "Hello?" I asked putting the phone on speaker.

"I did it, Bella," Esme said as I chuckled.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"She punched that little bitch in the mouth!" Carlisle said as I laughed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, she'll think twice before speaking out of turn," Esme said as I laughed. "We called to tell Edward, but he said if we called again he would have Aro shoot us." I laughed louder than I meant to and Jaymee's eye popped out of his head.

"Yeah, we had a little too much fun last night," I told them.

"The two of you got drunk?" Carlisle asked.

"Maybe ..." I said as Esme started to giggle.

"You're a good girl, Bella and that's why I have never given you a hard time. You keep your nose clean, your mouth shut, and you are always presentable. You need to get home and give that little twit a lesson or two on how to be respectful," Carlisle said. I went to take the phone off speaker, but Jay grabbed my free hand.

"Well, I was planning of steering clear of her."

"It's okay, I don't mind teaching her a thing or two," Esme said as I laughed. "Wait a minute, you and Edward aren't together?"

"No, I'm going shopping with my mom," I told them hopping that wasn't against any type of rules.

"Good, I'm very glad to hear that," Esme said with a smile in her voice. "You have a great day, Love."

"You too, Mom, oh and ice your hand and get some antibiotics." All I could hear was their laughter when the line went dead.

"Who was that?"

"Edward's parents," I said as he nodded. "I like them."

"I can tell."

"I can't wait for all of you to meet them. I talk about you guys all the time," I said with a smile.

"So why would Aro shoot them?"

"It's an inside joke," I told him hoping he would just leave it alone.

"Dad said he shoots too good," he said as I hummed. "Why did he not know you could shoot?"

"Some things are just better left unsaid," I said as Jay laughed without humor. "I want you all to stay at my house when you come."

"Is there enough room for all of us?"

"Yeah."

"How big is your house?"

"Bigger than most. Edward's family is wealthy," I said as he laughed.

"I figured that much," he said pulling into my parent's driveway. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you are truly happy and I'll do my best to be nice for the rest of the time you are here."

"Jaymee, I'm in love with him and I'm very happy. We have a good life together. He thinks that I'm going to stay here and not want him anymore. I just want you guys to try to like him, because I would do anything for him," I said looking down taking another breath. "My head is freaking pounding."

"You look like hell."

"I know," I said with a laugh. I was hoping he would get off my back.

The whole day was amazing. Mom and I spent the whole morning and afternoon together and I told her I wanted to cook dinner for everyone. She was very excited to see my skills in the kitchen. Edward called four times and we texted off and on all day. My mom never once talked down to me about my relationship either, which made my day.

"Everyone hates Edward, but I swear he's not a bad guy," I told her as she drove home.

"I see that, honey," she said. "I notice the little looks the two of you share and there is this visible pull that the two of you have. I talked with your dad the other night and he doesn't care for Edward, but he thinks the boys are giving him a hard enough time. With Jaymers and Emmie tag teaming him, anyone would feel bad. When a person is pushed and pushed of course they are going to be defensive. It just sucks that you get stuck in the middle," she said as I smiled.

"Did the girls tell you what Edward did last night?" I asked as she shook her head no.

"He booked tickets for you, Vic, and Rose to come to New York to go dress shopping," I said with a smile.

"He did?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah, it'll be the weekend after I leave here. Esme said we have to do that first thing," I said as my mother's smile fell. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said faking a smile.

"You're lying. Please tell me what's wrong," I said turning into her more.

"I'm your mother," she said as I nodded my head. "I should be helping plan the wedding. I've been looking forward to this and it just feels like his family is taking over."

"I understand how you feel. I think the weekend you come, we will get a lot done, though and I'll call you with every detail."

"I'd like that. Have you ever heard of Skype?" she asked out of the blue.

"Yeah," I said with a chuckle. "Did you finally get it downloaded?"

"I did, so I think we should start using it," she said making me laugh. I had been trying to get her on Skype for a year. My mom doesn't like using the computer and I never understood it.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter: 13**

* * *

Once we were back to the house, I called Edward to let him know I was back and he showed a little while after. I didn't know why, maybe because I was so mean the night before, but I missed him. I was making the sauce for dinner when he showed up. He walked into the kitchen and put his hands on my hips kissing the back of my head.

"Hey," he said pushing my shirt up for skin to skin contact.

"I missed you," I said as he chuckled. "I mean it," I said moving my head to the side to kiss him. He gave me a small smile and kissed me back.

"I'm so happy to see you cooking," he said as I laughed.

"Yeah, I figured I'd show everyone how domesticated I am now," I said as my mother chuckled. I had forgotten she was even in the room.

"How bad was she growing up?" he asked my mother as she laughed loudly.

"Well, she is the baby of the family, so she was very spoiled. The word no was never in her vocabulary along with please and thank you," my mother told him as I chuckled. "The boys didn't help any. I think Jaymee was the worst. What Sissy wanted she got and Jay made sure of it. She was three when Jake started coming around, they lived next door. I remember Jaymee and Emmett coming and tattling on everything they did, because they didn't like her playing with a boy. Then Rose came around and Bella was so jealous that she wasn't getting Em's full attention and Rose and her have been fighting ever since. Sometimes the only thing I think I did right was keeping them close."

"Hey, I turned out alright," I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but had you stayed home, you never would have grown up for the fact that your brothers would do anything for you," she said as I nodded.

"Wanna see how right she is?" I asked as Edward laughed. "Jaymee, can you come here?" I asked raising my voice enough for him to hear in the other room.

"What do you need, Sissy?" he asked as I tried to keep a straight face.

"To make this sauce you have to keep stirring it and my hand hurts," I said as he quickly took over.

"Huh," Edward said with a chuckle.

"Told you," Mom said with a laugh. "She was the bossiest little thing and the boys always jumped for her."

"What?" Jaymee asked in confusion. "Are we telling Bella stories?"

"We are," Mom said as Jay kept stirring the sauce. "Sometimes I think the boys raised her and not me. Once she failed a class and Charlie and I just sat back while the boys told her about the importance of school."

"I remember that. All she did was laugh at us while we were talking, but she never failed again," Jaymee said. "Although, I think Jacob has seen the girly side of her more than any of us."

"That's just because he wouldn't hit my arm and tell me to suck it up when I was crying," I said as I leaned into Edward. "I told my brothers a lot, but Jake was my go to person."

"I hated when he started coming around. I even punched him in the mouth the first time he said he loved her. The thought of another guy loving my sister always pissed me off," Jaymee said still stirring the sauce.

"Well, if you need to punch me, I can take it," Edward said making me laugh.

"Oh, I don't want to punch you for loving my sister, I want to punch you for being so controlling with her," he told Edward as he shrugged.

"Put those onions in," I said as Jaymee quickly did. "Mushrooms." He quickly put those in as well. "Em!" I yelled as he quickly walked in. "Can you put water in that pot so I can get it on to boil?" Without question, Emmett grabbed the pan and started to fill it with water.

"Yet they don't like me because I'm controlling?" Edward asked with a loud laugh.

"Go chill guys, I was just kidding I can do it all when it comes to the kitchen," I said as my mom and I laughed.

"You're such brat," Emmett said with an eye roll. "One day you are really going to need help and no one is going to be there for you."

"Okay," I said sarcastically with an eye roll to boot. "Can you go grab my purse? It's on the stand by the door." I was trying so hard not to laugh when Emmett went and got my purse.

"Help yourself to anything to drink, Edward," Mom said as Edward laughed at a huffing Emmett. Jaymee walked away from the pot and I finished cutting up a couple more tomatoes.

"I thought that needed to be stirred?" Jay asked as I laughed. "Fucking brat," he said as my thigh stung.

"OW!" I yelled. "What the hell?" I asked as he whipped me again with the towel. "Mom!" I half yelled getting her attention.

"James Charles, knock it off. You know she bruises easily," she scolded my brother making me smirk. Jay laughed, whipped me hard one more time, before throwing the towel at Edward and running out of the room.

"That last one really hurt," I said rubbing the side of my stomach. Sure enough I lifted my shirt to see a big red welt. "That's gonna leave a mark."

"Oh Doll," Moms said with concern.

"I guess they've giving me worse," I said as Edward chuckled and kissed my belly.

The whole night was unlike any other I have had in such a long time. A part of me even fell in love with Edward. He was funny, charming, and sweet. Jessie just loved him and the boys were starting to interact with him as well. I didn't even know he was so good with kids in general. To me it felt like we were both learning so much about one another. I knew I was falling and I had started to wonder if he was too. I even found myself snuggling next to him on the couch after dinner. He looked at me like I was crazy, but he smiled and put his arm around me. I knew if his parents had seen us, they'd be happy knowing that their feelings were right.

We headed back to the hotel room around ten, and as soon as we are through the door, my lips attack Edward's and he held me tight. I pressed my body flush against his and I moaned when he grabbed my ass. He put me against the wall and I pulled back to stare into his beautiful green eyes. I wasn't sure what I was looking for or if I found it, but I pulled on his shirt so he would kiss me again. The kisses were soft, yet hard and loving, but dominating. I pulled at his shirt and he broke apart and bent over so I could pull it off. Instead of kissing me again, he buried his face in my chest. He bit at my breasts through my shirt and he took it off. When the top half of my body was naked, he brought me to his chest locking me in with another searing kiss.

He pulled back staring at me as both of his hands went to my ass, lifting me up to straddle his middle. I wasn't sure if we had finally worked out all of our kinks or if it was just a heat of the moment thing, but it felt great. It felt right and I felt like I was meant to be with him. Maybe I had gone through what I thought was two years of hell. At that moment, with him, I was in love and ready to marry him.

He put me on the bed and pulled off the sweats I had been wearing. He kissed our tattoo and he continued south. He sucked, licked, and finger fucked my pussy just the way I liked it making me scream his name. I was hot and bothered and nothing was going to stop me from having him.

For what felt like hours we made love and then fucked and then went back to making love. There wasn't a part of either of our bodies that wasn't touched or kissed. His noises were even pushing me over the edge and the way he was moaning my name had me coming for him. I need and wanted him like nobody's business. When he finished, he slammed into me four hard times making me whimper.

"Edward," I sighed as we kissed.

"I know, Bella." That was all he needed to say, because I was pretty sure I knew what he meant.

* * *

**A/N: Well a little different side of Edward and more revealing info about Bella too. For the record not that it matters since most of the reviews that stated this were anon reviews or guest reviews ... BUT ... We were not saying that Bella is to blame. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter: 14

* * *

The next morning I didn't want to get out of bed. I snuggled close to Edward and he snuggled me right back. I rubbed his side as he rubbed my back and neither one of us said a word. We just lay there awake enjoying this new bubble we had put ourselves in. I really didn't want it to pop.

"Can we stay like this forever?" I whispered as he chuckled.

"If life was only that simple," he said kissing my head.

"I really love this."

"Me too. I don't know what got into you last night and I know I'm not asking questions," he said making me laugh.

"You're hungry," I said listening to his stomach grumble. "Let's go to the diner."

"Sounds like a good time to me. What's your family doing today?" he asked as I sat up.

"Everyone is working, so you and I are going to have dinner with my parents. I think they want to get to know you without my brothers around," I told him as he nodded.

"Yeah, they stress me out," he said as I rubbed his belly.

"Me too."

Edward and I spent the whole day together. We never fought once. We even spent very little time on our cells. After we had lunch, I take him to the meadow that's in the woods behind my parent's house. I couldn't help laughing at the big tough guy cries, because of a little hiking. When I told him I used to do the hike on my own, he was dumbfounded. I guess that's what happened when you grew up in such a big city. I kind of felt bad for him knowing that he really never had a childhood.

"I went to a private school. There was very high security so there was no trouble. Playing outside consisted of the fenced in back yard," he told me as we hiked.

"Is that how it will be for our kids?"

"Well, yeah," he said as I grew quiet. I didn't want that kind of life for my kids. I wanted them to be able to have a childhood and run free. I loved being a kid. "You're not living here away from me."

"No, I wouldn't want to move back here, but I would like to get out of the city," I said as we made it to the opening. "This was where I went to be alone."

"Oh, wow," he said as he looked around. "It's so... quiet."

"I know, isn't it wonderful?"

"I would go crazy with this much quiet," he said as I laughed. "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"We can move out of the city," he said as my smile grew. I didn't want to talk, because I was pretty sure I was going to cry if I did. It meant a lot to me that he agreed to such a thing.

At dinner, my parents didn't question my relationship. They took the time to get to know Edward and he told them as much as he could. We all laughed and talked. It was really the best and it even helped our little bubble become a little bigger.

That night we made love again and I just couldn't believe how loving Edward was. We fell asleep tangled into one another and woke the same way. It rained for the next two days, so the first day we just stayed in and relaxed. Edward was starting to look younger with all the rest he was getting. I knew when we got home I'd do the best I could to see that he got more sleep. I wondered how things were going to go once we were home. I felt that we were different and I wanted us to stay that way.

The next day we didn't even leave the room until it was dinner time and we headed to my parents. Everyone was there by the time we got there. When we walked in, I knew that our bubble may be popping when Billy, Jacob's dad, came to give me a hug.

"Hey there, little lady," he said pulling me in for a hug. "You should marry my son," he whispered to me. My response was to laugh, because there were no words to answer them. Had I stayed in Forks, yeah he probably would've been the man I married, but I wanted something better than Forks.

"This is my fiancé, Edward," I said as I held his hand. "Edward, this is Billy, Jacob's dad."

"Very nice to meet you," Edward said with a small smile.

"Bella, come on!" Jake said pulling me away. "It's your turn." He kept my hand in his all the way to the living room. I see all the furniture is moved and they had set up the X-box 360.

"Who am I playing?" I asked when I saw the dancing game. I kicked off my shoes and stood in just the right spot.

"Me," Jake said as I laughed. He knew I was going to win for the fact that he couldn't use one of his arms and he couldn't dance. I felt Edward's eyes on me the whole time and I heard him clear his throat every time Jake would try to push me over.

Of course I won and I was shocked when Edward stepped up to play. After beating all the boys, my legs and arms were killing me. Jessie called winner after I spanked Logan and I just couldn't dance anymore. I gave it as much effort as I could, but Jessie beat me. It was a stroke to her ego and I knew soon she would be beating all the boys and me. My legs were like jello and I leaned into Edward so he could hold me up.

"You're getting old," Jacob said messing up my hair.

"Old? I just whooped all of you and I let Jessie win," I said breathing heavy. "What I need to do is to quit smoking."

"Now that is a great idea," Mom said coming into the room. "Dinner is done."

Everyone talked all through dinner and I noticed that Edward was making his territory known. He was kissing me and touching me to the point where I was getting annoyed. After dinner I helped clean and I saw out of the corner of my eye Jessie pulling Edward up the stairs. I looked up the stairs to see them heading for my old room. I quietly walked up the stairs and when I got to my old room, I heard Jess talking to him.

"Do you really love Aunt B?" she asked as I smiled.

"I do," Edward said as I heard another door open.

"All of her? The girly part and the boy part of her?"

"Yes, I love her very much. Why are you asking such a thing?" he asked.

"When the boys are mean to me and I need to cry, I come up here. One time I was in the closet and I found this. I'm new to the whole reading thing, but I think Aunt B wrote about you," she said. "Read it out loud."

"Jessie, we shouldn't read this," Edward said after a moment.

"Read it. I think it will help you understand her," Jessie said. I was hoping he would read it, because I was so confused as to what she thought she read.

"Dear diary, Jake kissed me again. It was nice, but I don't get the butterflies everyone talks about. He wants to stay in Forks for the rest of his life and I want to go somewhere that isn't Forks. I want to go to college and meet someone whose eyes sparkle and has a killer smile. I want the man of my dreams to have hair that I want to run my fingers through and I want to feel the butterflies flutter in my stomach when he walks into the room. I don't want to be just one of the boys forever. I think I want to wear dresses and be a lady," he said as I bit my lip. I remembered writing that.

"See, she got everything she wanted," Jessie said. "I just wanted to make sure that was what she was writing. Uncle Edward, Aunt B knew she was going to move away and meet the man of her dreams! How cool is that?" she asked with so much excitement.

"Jessie, I do love Aunt B, just so you know."

"Good. Daddy said she's not the same, and she's not, but I think she's who she wants to be. I think she's a lady now," Jessie told him as I smiled and walked away.

The kid was too smart for her own good. I quickly went back to the kitchen, but I saw that everyone was outside. I tagged Logan and I started to run. I loved his giggle when he figured out what we were playing. As soon as Jessie was out of the house she quickly joined. We ran and tagged each other over and over. EJ is the klutz of the family and he tripped just as I got to him and he tripped me up making me fall hard to the ground.

"Aunt B, I'm so sorry," EJ said as he crawled to me.

"I think you broke my ass," I said as he laughed.

"You okay?" Edward asked trying not to laugh.

"Yeah," I said as I lay in the damp grass. "I think I'm getting old." I pouted at him and he busted up laughing.

Edward helped me up and rubbed my butt as EJ hugged me. EJ even told me he hated that I was getting old. I knew I needed to get in better shape. As we hungout, I noticed Emmett and Jaymee being extra nice to Edward. At first I was very happy, but then I became suspicious. They were trying too hard.

* * *

A/N: What do you suppose the brothers have up their sleeves?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter: 15

* * *

My Dad even started a small fire later in the night, which was something we never really got to do. I sat on Edward's lap and I noticed Emmett, Jaymee, and Jake talking quietly. I knew they were up to something and if I had noticed their odd behavior, then Edward had as well.

"Marry me?" Edward whispered in my ear. I chuckled at him. "For real. I want you to marry me because I can't stand the thought of losing you." I stared at him seeing the honesty in his eyes and it was something I didn't get to see often.

"Yes," I told him kissing his lips. He gave me a small kiss back and he kissed my engagement ring. I was seeing another side of him and I didn't want it to go away.

"Hey, Edward, do you like old cars?" Emmett asked.

"Sure," Edward said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I've been restoring a 1970 mustang, you wanna go check it out?" he asked as Edward looked to me. All I did was shrug, because I knew they were up to something.

"Sure," Edward said as I stood. As soon as they were out of sight, Jake was in my face.

"You don't have to be with him. You can do so much better. The guys are giving us a ten minute head start," Jake said pulling on my arm.

"A head start for what?"

"To leave. To get you away from him."

"I don't want to get away from him," I said as I pulled the arm back that he was hanging on to.

"What are you boys doing?" Mom hissed.

"You know damn well he's not good for her, Renee," Jake said.

"I agree, but if he catches on to what you are doing, who knows when we'll see her again. You boys need to back off!" Mom said with the raise of her voice.

"Bella, we need to leave now. I know he has something over your head and you don't have to be with him if you don't want to. Does he hit you? We all know he talks to you like you are the dirt on his shoes," he said as he pulled me toward his car. "We can have a great life together, I promise."

"I thought you had a girlfriend?"

"That doesn't matter. I'll give you the world as long as you leave with me now," he said as we made it to his car.

"I love Edward," I said as I pushed Jake off of me.

"He doesn't love you. All he loves is that he can control you and you let him," Jake said as he tried to get me in the car. "Let us help you."

"Bella!" Edward yelled making me jump.

"And you're scared of him. Get in the car and we'll leave now."

"I can't... I won't," I said as Jake caged me into door.

"Isabella!" Edward yelled as he ran to us.

"Stay away. Let her make her own choice," Jake said pointing a finger in Edward's direction.

"Get over here, Bella," Edward said between clenched teeth.

"Let me go," I said to Jake as he shook his head no.

"You need to get away from him."

"I need him. I love him," I said as Jake laughed.

"Love isn't control," Jake whispered to in my ear. "Love isn't what you have with him," he pleaded more into my ear. He was leaning so close to me and his words were sweet, but I knew I would choose Edward no matter what. "Please, Bella, I love you and I only want what's best for you. Please, B. You can be yourself with me and I have loved you since we were five. Let me take you away from him."

"Jake, you have to stop," I said as I tried to push him away. "You're making it to where he is going to make me leave."

"See, you just said make me. He can't make you do anything. I love you," Jake said as he was pulled away from me.

"Get your fucking ass in our car now!" Edward said seething with anger.

"I didn't know what they were doing, but I knew they were up to something. Come on, let's just leave," I said pressing my front to Edward's. I just needed to get him away before punches started to fly.

"Don't leave with him, Bella," Jaymee said as he and Emmett watched.

"Sissy, he's no good for you. Stay home and let him go back to New York," Emmett said. "He treats you like trash and no woman deserves that. You're amazing and you deserve someone who will love you for you and not someone who is going to change every awesome thing about you." I put my head to Edward's chest as my eyes fill with tears.

"None of you know me or what Bella and I have at home. People change as they grow up and Bella changed for the better. If all of you would get your heads out of the past you would see what an amazing woman she has turned into. She's loving, passionate, and she fights for what she loves. This trip is over and I'm not going to stand here and defend myself or make Bella do it for me..."

"Edward, no," I said as tears slipped down my face. "I'm sorry they are bunch of pushy assholes, but please don't end this trip."

"I'm done here Bella, lets go," he said as he turned us and we headed for the car.

"Please, at least let me say goodbye," I said looking up to him.

"You will tomorrow, but for now we need to get out of here before I fuck someone up," he said as he opened the car door.

"I'm sorry," I heard my mom say. I felt her arms wrap around me and I hugged her back. "I had no clue what they were up to."

"I know, Mom. It's okay," I said as I hugged her tighter. "Edward said we will come back tomorrow to say goodbye."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mom, but I really need to get Edward away right now," I said as she nodded. Seeing tears fall from her eyes broke my heart. It had been the perfect couple of days, but I knew our bubble had been broken.

"I can smell his cheap ass cologne on you," Edward said as he drove. "I should fucking kill all three of them."

"I'm sorry. I knew they were up to something."

"Yeah, they think I'm stupid," he said.

"I knew. As soon as I noticed the way they were acting, I knew you knew too," I said with a sniffle.

"We are leaving," he said as I kept quiet. I knew there was nothing I could say. The boys ruined it for me. I knew they were just looking out for me, but they just wouldn't be quiet. "I don't even give a fuck how much you cry, you won't get your way."

I figured as much, but to hear him says it made me cry. I knew he was never going to let me off the short leash I was kept on. I took a deep breath and looked out to the dark sky. It wasn't often I got to see the stars.

"Do you want that stupid fucker? I'm so pissed I'm willing to take you home right now and never see you again!" he yelled making me jump.

"Don't say things you don't mean," I said knowing he would never take me home. I didn't even want to be home, I just wanted everyone to be on good terms.

"Oh, I mean it, but I'm taking Emmett's head."

"Yup," I said in a bored tone. I was honestly getting sick of him saying he was going to kill my family. "I'm sure he would gladly die if he knew that you and I would never be together again."

"You're a fucking bitch."

"I know," I said with a sigh. "I don't know why you're so upset, you know whatever you tell me to do I'll do it."

"I can't stand your family. Your parents are fine, but I see the way they look at me. I could kill your brothers and not feel any remorse. Jessie I wouldn't kill, that kid is cool. We should take her back home with us and raise her. You know we can give her a better life than your redneck family," he said as I held back tears. He wanted a reaction out of me and I was going to do my best not to give it to him. "I should send a few of my guys out here to torment your family so they know I mean business."

"Whatever makes you feel better," I said very much over his game. I knew we were leaving and I was partly dead inside. "Why can't you trust me? Have I not proven myself time and time again over the last two years?"

"That's not the point. I know you'll do whatever you can for your family. You will always choose them over me and my family."

"Well, duh," I said as he pushed my head into the window. "Don't be a fucking asshole. I'm with you because you used my family against me and every fucking time I think I'm falling for you, you mess it up! This trip was awesome and I fell head over heels for you and now... we are right back to where we were. You know I will always choose you over my own family, so you're stupid to think anything different. What do you want from me?"

"Like you've said, I've already taken everything from you, so I guess there's nothing else left," he said as I blinked out some tears.

* * *

A/N: Yeah Nikky, the calm before the storm is over.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter: 16

* * *

Returning to New York was so much fun, yeah right. Edward was being a dick. Just when I started to really actually feel something for this aggravating man, he had to go be all giant asshole and kick that shit to the curb. I knew he was still adapting, but his attitude pissed me off. We'd been back from visiting my hometown for all of four days, and he still wasn't talking to me anymore than I was speaking to him.

Aro was no longer my guard, I saw that one coming. Edward was such a dick. Aro was no longer around Edward's house at all. He had been relegated to protecting that nit-wit-twit Alice. Alice was a whack-a-doodle and I couldn't stand her at all. Every time she came around, I put in my earphones and crank up the old iPod. I've even went to Edward and sat on his lap on day and snuggled into his neck to avoid talking to her. Of course he thought I wanted him, and kicked everyone out of the office so he could have me. It was good, like our hot office sex usually was, but I was just using him to keep her away.

So my new guard was named Marcus, he was like seven foot tall and was basically a stoic wall that was practically up my ass at all times. He hardly said two words to me—well that's not true—he does, but only to tell me what to do. I wasn't sure he was capable of stringing two words together without help. He only said things to me, if Edward directed him to say something. Needless to say, no real communication took place. Edward and his new douche-nozzle really pissed me off!

I still did what was expected of me and spent most of my time with Edward, but I mainly ignored him. The only attention he gave me was when he decided he wanted me sexually and that was mainly for his benefit. He still pleased me sexually, let's face it, the man had skills. He was able to make my body do whatever he pleased, but I wished he could find the softer side he had shown me. Unfortunately though, Edward was back to how he was in the beginning, caught up being Mr. Asshole.

I have spent some time with Esme, going over the wedding of the year, lucky me. At least Esme was nice to me and treated me really well. I felt less like I was missing a mother in my life around her. I knew she truly liked me, and Carlisle did too, because I was good at keeping quiet. I had heard that almost every single day lately.

I couldn't wait for my family to arrive. I had one Skype conversation with my mother and Esme together and Esme was telling my mom all about the things she'd planned. My mom looked a little upset, but I knew it was because she wanted to help plan my wedding. I hoped that my mom and Esme got along well, and worked well on the wedding together. At least if they became friends it'd help me keep in closer contact with my family.

A week later, like every other day I was dreading having to head home for the night. Yay me, alone time with the asshole and his side kick, the mute muscle head. I couldn't even spend the night talking with Esme over the wedding. She had dinner plans with Carlisle, and I surly had no desire to talk to Alice. Edward was ready and today the only thing he had said to me was MINE as he fucked me over his desk for lunch. I was so looking forward to dinner. I wanted to knee him in his dick, maybe he'd quit being such a jack-wagon.

I was in the car being driven home and Edward was texting away on his phone the entire time. We pulled up to the house and Edward got out and I followed, slowly. Once I was in the door, I took my shoes off, but before I could get out of the same room, he barked at me to stay. I sat in the dining room chair crossing my legs and throwing my arm over the back of the chair.

"I was good today," I told him. When he told me to stay lately it was because I was bad.

"So I heard," he said coming to stand in front of me towering over me. "Your mother and sister in laws come tomorrow."

"Um ... yeah like I could forget. I want you, only for while they are here, to be the sweet man I saw in Forks," I told him as he stared at me. He kind of smirked at me and placed his hands on his knees leaning down to my level.

"I can end this trip whenever I feel it is needed. One bad report from Marcus and it's done," he says as I scowled at him.

"I don't like him."

"That's the point. You and Aro got too close for my liking and he should have been reassigned long ago. But that is what I get for being too nice. I wouldn't be shocked to find out the two of you fucked behind my back," he said as I laugh.

"You only wish you had a reason to hate me so you could justify being a douche bag to me," I said as my heart started to beat faster from anger. "You can throw your threats all around, because I don't really give a fuck what you say when it comes to my family. They're only staying three days. I plan on spending every day with them and they're staying here. You're going to be pleasant and welcoming the whole time they are here. If we show them how much we just _love_ each other they'll back off. All my mother wanted to do was help with _our_ wedding and feel included. How would Esme feel if she had zero input?" I asked taking a deep breath standing.

"I'm over this, Edward. You have made me hate you again and I hate myself for loving you. I'm going into a one sided, trust-less marriage and I'm doing that for my family. I do want you to know that for some fucked up reason I do love you and trust you with my life and it fucking hurts knowing you have neither for me." I went to walk away as I started to cry, but the asshat rears his head and grabs my hair pulling me back to him.

"I don't know who you think you're talking to, but you need stop. I tried to let my guard down and be sweet with you and all that got me was that fucking prick trying to take you away..."

"Because they all know you're horrible," I told him as he pushed me to ground.

"Say one more fucking word and I'll cancel their flights. Don't fucking push me!" he yelled as I flinched back.

"What do you want me to say? I know what Jake and my brothers did was fucked up, but I never would've gone along with them! Why don't you trust me?" I cry getting off the floor.

"That Jacob Black will not be at our wedding! Do not even think of going behind my back either, because every employee has his name and picture with the order to shoot him if he shows up," he says as I gasped. I knew there was nothing I could say and I knew there was no reasoning with him. I walked away not wanting to see the smug look on his face. I didn't know why he felt the need to be so mean to me.

* * *

A/N: Well no surprise that Aro is no longer her guard. Who wonders if Edward is more jealous of Jake than he is pissed at his attempt to get Bella away?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter: 17**

* * *

My family has arrived and I swear when my mom came in the door we hugged for ten minutes straight. I had tears as she whispered her apologies over the stunt my brothers and Jacob pulled. Rose surprised me by hugging and telling me she was sorry too. _Who unfroze the ice princess?_ Vick smiled at me, I was sure she read my mind and hugged me closely whispering her apology too.

"It's okay," I told them as we sat together. "Marcus, can you grab a bottle of wine and some glasses?" Marcus looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm not your butler, Ms. Swan," he said as I stared at him.

"Wow, I didn't even know you knew my name," I told him as he shook his head. I did smile, when he got up and headed for the kitchen.

"Who's he?" Rose asked.

"My bodyguard," I said with an eye roll. "Edward's afraid I'll run away if I'm not babysat," I said as they all hang their mouths opened. "Oh my God, I'm kidding." I wasn't, but I wanted them to think I was happy.

"After what we saw, I believed you," Vicki said with a laugh.

"Anyway, Esme, Edward's mom and Alice, Edward's brother's fiancée, are coming over to go over some wedding stuff. Then tomorrow we'll spend the day shopping," I told them as my mom lets out a laugh. "I also want you all to know that Alice is fucking crazy. I swear it. She says shit all the time and we all just look at her as if she's not speaking English." I heard a manly chuckle and I looked to Marcus. "You know how to laugh?"

"I'm going to step outside for a smoke," he said fixing his tie.

Once Esme and Alice showed up, we all gathered in the living room. I gave Aro a hug and he sat on the other side of the room.

"Aro, I need a wine glass," Alice said as I roll my eyes.

"They're in the kitchen above the sink, help yourself," I told her as Marcus chuckled again and Aro acted like she hadn't even spoke.

"What's the sense of having him around, if he isn't going to do anything for me?" Alice complained as Esme and I stared at her.

"He's not your personal butler," Esme said as she pulls out a folder.

"I need Jazzy to get me one then," Alice said as she headed for the kitchen.

I watched Esme take a big breath to calm herself down, before she filled us in on the upcoming dress shopping trip. We had an appointment at one of the most prestigious bridal shops in the city, _Mark Ingram Atelier_. I listened as Esme gushed to my mother how they carried the full line of _Oscar De La Renta_ bridal gowns.

"Esme, I understand that it's your family's way to do all of this, but I would like to have some say in my only daughter's wedding too," my mother said.

"Absolutely, Renee, I'm just as thrilled as Bella is that you're all here to help pick out the gown she'll wear. You can help all you want, but Carlisle is footing the entire bill. All of your tickets have been purchased for the trip already. We actually are using a private jet to transport the family, since Bella gave us her list of people."

"We can pay for some things," my mom replied.

"Renee, it's not about who can pay for what, we just want you to all know how much we feel you are an extension of our family now. I know you and Charlie both work outside the home, and we want to do this. I understand that you want to do this too, so how about this; I will go over everything with you and we can talk about money matters away from the kids." I knew how sincere Esme was and my mother seemed agreeable.

After the tension left the room, we truly enjoyed our time. I was shocked that Alice and Rose actually got along. Before I knew it, we had gone through six bottles of wine and I was almost drunk. When I drink I became one of three people. If someone pissed me off, I became a mean drunk. If I'm having a good time, I'm more than likely horny, or I became both. When Edward came in with his suit jacket over his arm with his tie loosened and the two top buttons of his shirt undone, I became the horny drunk. I smiled and jumped up happy to see him. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his mouth.

"You drunk?" he asked pulling away from our kiss.

"Nope," I said biting my lip making him laugh.

"Mom, did you lose track of time?" Edward asked as Esme looked at her watch and then jumped up.

"I'll see you lovely ladies in a bit," she said almost running out the door with Alice hot on her heels.

"It's good to see you all again," Edward said sitting in my seat with me on his lap. "Did you have a good time?"

"Minus Alice, yes we did," I answered him.

"She is rather strange," Mom said as Vicki agreed.

"I liked her," Rose said as Edward hung his mouth open.

"Same wave length," I said making a wave with my hand. "But Rose is classier and that is the first time someone has said that about her." Knowing my statement is true, everyone laughed, even Rose.

We ate a huge supper at Esme and Carlisle's and my family joined Edward and me at our home for the night. It was great having them there, and Edward was being a perfect gentleman. I knew it was just because of my mom and sisters, and it didn't hurt that I was half way shitfaced. If my brothers were there, it would've been different. I hoped that when it came time for them to be around Edward, they'd all behave.

We arrived at _Mark Ingram Atelier_ and a girl named Siobhan waited on us. She was very exotic looking and specialized in showing the _Oscar De La Renta_ dress line. We were served expensive champagne and fancy hor'devours. I laughed as Rose acted as if this was in her proper element. The first question they asked was my choice of colors for my bridal party.

Esme said gold and my mom said black at the same time. Siobhan was good at her job, because she said, "Perfect, black and gold look wonderful together," and buzzed out the door. She came in with two dresses for the mothers to try on first. My mom was shocked, but when I told her I wanted to do this, she tried on the dress. My mom looked amazing in the black sleeveless gold overlay dress. Esme looked smashing in the black silk formal, but we all agreed it needed a gold tones leaf design belt.

Next we worked on the bridesmaid's dresses and Rose and Vick looked wonderful in the floor length gold shimmer silk dresses that had a lovely black silk sash. The dresses appeared to have a strapless sweetheart neckline, but they had this golden tool overlay that was actually straps. There was gold beading on the front and it was perfect.

Siobhan asked about the flower girl or junior brides, and we gave her Jessie's measurements. We decided to go with the opposite of Rose and Vick and do mainly black with a gold sash. The beading, however, would still be gold and when she showed us the sample dress, we all oo'ed and ah'ed over it. I was impressed by how quickly we found perfect dresses.

Siobhan then brought in several choices for me to view and my eyes went wide when I saw one called the Antonia. It was just beautiful, it was an ivory silk faille and organza sequin and embroidered sweetheart gown. The skirt was ball gown and princess looking. I was impressed, because we were told that instead of the crystals we could have the same gold beading that the girls had. I was sold instantly. The best part was the back didn't drag a half a mile behind me. As soon as I tried it on, I knew it was the dress for me.

Siobhan then brought in all the different veils and shoes to choose from. We picked a very nice black peep toe with a gold laced cuff around the ankle. Esme, my mom, Rose, and Vick all agreed to wear them. I did get guff from Rose and Vick, but I promised to buy them each a pair of similar shoes to take home. Vick said Jessie could wear that shoe too, and Rose agreed that if they had to learn to walk in them, so could Jessie.

I'd be wearing a full gold lace design heel that I knew would make Edward want to lick my legs. I chose a simple lace panel veil and we'd hold it up with a very detailed gold clip that was trimmed in onyx. I was so impressed with how things had gone. It seemed as if we were barely there an hour, until I looked and saw we'd been here for three already. It was almost supper time and we were meeting Edward and Carlisle at Masa.

I was told by Esme that I had to keep my mother and everyone entertained, while she snuck out to pay for the dresses and accessories we found. I accidentally saw the order form and after my dress was on the list I knew the total was over one hundred thousand dollars. I manage to keep everyone busy and when Esme came back, she announced the limo was here to take us to get ready for dinner.

"Now don't anyone stress, what we're all wearing is perfect for the place Carlisle arranged to take us for dinner tonight. We are eating early, so we have to be there by four. I hope everyone loves true Japanese cuisine. I've wanted to go to Masa forever," Esme said with a clap.

"Who all is joining us for dinner?" I asked, hoping that Alice wasn't going to be there. I've had a wonderfully relaxing day without that twit around.

"Well, it will be you, Edward, Renee, Vicky, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and I. The restaurant only seats twenty-six, so I'm not sure if there will be others or not," she said.

Dinner was an experience for certain. The food was all wonderful and the drinks were great. I about crapped my pants when I found out that it was normally three to five hundred dollars a head to eat there. Of course we had the entire place to ourselves, so Carlisle basically paid for the other eighteen people. Holy hell! Nine grand ... for nonexistent people to eat, yeah ... the Cullen's don't throw around cash much.

By mid-afternoon the next day, my family left. I was sad, but since we had parted on good terms, it made it easier. I knew I would see them soon and that was all that mattered to me.

* * *

**A/N: Well a little break from Edward, and some interaction between the families.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter: 18**

* * *

After my family left, everything went back to mine and Edward's normal way. We talked if we had something to say and fucked if the other wanted it. I guess we were better than what we were, but I never saw us being like we were in Forks.

Edward had a little bit of a jealously fit when finals came up. I was studying my butt off and he hated not having my attention. I wanted to stay home to study and he wanted me at the office.

"Just because you have a stupid fucking test coming up, doesn't mean you get to be away from me," he said as my anger grew.

"Stupid test? I have three major tests to past or I don't graduate. I've worked too hard to fail now," I told him, wanting to throw my text book at him.

"Just bring your shit to the office," he said as I smirked at him.

Needless to say, he only made me go that one day. I brought every text book, binder, notebook, and my laptop with me to the office. I had everything strung around his office and he hated it. He said he didn't know it would take so much for me to study. I really only used my notes, but hey, I got my way in the end.

I was starting to like Marcus, but that changed quickly. That stupid fucker tattled on me. Yes, I said tattled. After my last test I wanted to relax. I was proud of myself and just wanted to do something for me. I went to the mall and bought myself some clothes. I even got Edward a couple shirts and a new hoodie. Then I got hungry, so I was going to go to the bar and grill in the mall. Little did I know, when I got to the mall, Marcus had ratted me out because I didn't ask. As soon as I ordered a beer and a chicken barbecue wrap, I felt someone sit down next to me. I turned to my right to see Edward staring at me with black eyes.

"What's this?" he asked waving his hand around in the air.

"It's a bar and grill," I deadpanned. "I just ordered, do you want something?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't you call or text me letting me know what you were planning?"

"Would you have let me?" I asked as he rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. "What's it matter anyway, Marcus is a huge nark as it is," I said with my own eye roll. "Please let me have a little more freedom?"

"Why, so you can run away with Jacob?" he spat at me.

"I'm yours, Edward. Why can't that be enough? I don't want to fight with you for the rest of my life," I said as the bartender sat my beer in front of me.

"Can I get you something, Sir?" the bartender asked Edward.

"Jack and coke."

"Something to eat?"

"Whatever she is having," he said with a defeated sigh. "How did your last test go?"

Okay, we were going to have a conversation. "I think I did well. I'm ready to be done with school," I said with a smile sipping my drink.

"You're ready to be done with school just so you can go work at a school?" he asked as I laughed.

"Touche," I laughed more. "But I'll get paid to go to school."

"You know, we have enough money to where you would never have to work," he said and I nodded. I wasn't going to make a big deal with his comment for the fact that I knew that was what he wanted.

"I'm going to keep my eyes open throughout the summer, but," I said trailing off not wanting to fight with him.

"But what?" he asked turning to me more.

"Don't worry about it, I just want to have a nice meal with you," I told him as he sipped his drink.

"I promise not to get upset, but I really want to know now," he said as I bit my lip.

"When we were in Forks, we talked about maybe moving to the out skirts of the city," I said trailing off as he nodded.

"Is that something you still want to do?" he asked as I smiled knowing my question didn't send us into a fight.

"Yes, that is something I really would like to do. I like the smaller towns," I said feeling a little nervous.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked as I looked down to my drink.

"I don't want to fight with you," I said looking up at him.

"I don't want you to be scared of me," he said as I nodded. "You can start looking for houses or we can build."

"I'll see what's out there before we decide to build." I couldn't control the smile on my face. I was glad he was still open to the idea. Maybe things were going to work out for us.

"I bought you a couple of things today," I told him as I picked up a bag.

"Did you by chance pick me up any _Dior Homme_?" he asked taking the bag from me.

"I did," I said as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Thank you," he looked at all I bought for him. He laughed at the jeans, but he just didn't have enough.

I was pleasantly surprised at what a great time we had. We talked through our whole meal and we didn't fight once. We even walked around the mall some more before we headed home. We stopped at _Gertrude Hawk_ and bought some chocolate and white chocolate strawberries. They're the best there.

The whole night was amazing and I really couldn't ask for a better time. I wished we had more laid back times like that together. That night, when we got home, we made love for the first time since Forks and it was amazing. He knew how to play my body like a well-oiled piano.

The morning of my graduation party, I woke up to people talking. I sat up and stretch my arms hearing my father's laugh. I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs, but before I could get to the kitchen, Edward cut off my rushing.

"Hey, I was just going to wake you up," he said as I tried to get around him.

"No worries, I'm up," I said as I tried again to get around him.

"Bella, you need to get dressed," he said as I looked down. Thank god he stopped me or my father would have seen me in a tiny white, see-through silk nightie.

"Oh jeez," I said laughing as I headed back up the stairs. Edward laughed and slapped my ass making me giggle. He had been in such a good mood that I was very content with where we were in our relationship.

I ran to our room and quickly got dressed. I was so excited I was getting to see my dad. My brothers couldn't come, because the wedding was coming up fast and they'd need time off for that. I was okay with it though, because I would rather have them here for my wedding.

Finally dressed and with a swift kiss to Edward, I ran down the steps and hugged my father. It was so nice to see my parents and Edward and I had a nice breakfast with them as we visited for a while. I showed Mom that our dresses had arrived, apparently the twelve weeks they were supposed to take, was cut in less than half because of course Esme knew somebody who knew somebody.

At noon we headed out to the Cullen compound. The party started at one. When we arrived it looked as if a fair puked all over the grounds. There were balloons, tables, chairs, several tables of food, drinks, and at least thirty people I really didn't know. I was shocked to the point of stupidity when I saw the gift tables that were over flowing with bags, boxes, and brightly wrapped things. I got buying a bunch of shit for a high school graduate, but what did you buy someone who graduated with a teaching degree from college?

"What is with all the gifts?" I asked Edward in shock as we walked into the party area.

"Well, those are from me and my family," he replied. "You'll need them for your teaching job."

"What teaching job?" I asked as he kept walking to greet his parents. He never said another word about the teaching job and I started to think he just miss spoke.

As the day went on, Edward and I stuck close to one another and I could see my parents watching us. Mom smiled and I knew she could see the love that was between us. He and I may not have said it, but I knew there was something much more than hate between us. On our good days, I did love him.

Esme made a big to do about my opening presents and I knew that my mother was still a little stand offish of hers. Of course, I got great gifts, but the best came from my parents. It was a picture that was framed of Edward and me. I didn't even know my mother took the picture while we were cuddling on the couch when we were in Forks. I loved gifts like that and only my mother knew that.

The last gift was from Edward and it was just a card. I found that unusual, because he was always so extravagant. I opened the card giving Edward an _'I know you're up to something'_ look. I sat and stared at the card for a while. I'm not sure I understood what was written. I thought it said I had a teaching job. I looked to Edward and he smiled at me.

"Congratulations," he said as I jumped into his arms.

"I don't know how you did it, but thank you," I said as I kissed his lips.

* * *

**A/N: So do you think he got her the job she really wanted?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter: 19**

* * *

After the party we spent the evening with Edward's parents. Surprisingly, my father and Carlisle seemed to be instant friends. Our mothers were chatting and Edward and I were in our own little bubble. It felt good to be in our bubble and we needed to hide away in it once in a while. Edward was touching me, constantly. I know he likes to 'stake his claim', but this felt like so much more than that. After supper, we went back to our place.

Bright and early the next morning, Edward was waking me and saying we had someplace to be. I glanced at the clock and saw it was barely five in the morning. "Where the hell do we need to go before the ass crack of dawn?" I asked in a sleepy voice.

With a light slap to my ass, he smirked. "Get up or you'll go wearing what you have on."

"Okay, I'm getting dressed, but I'll have you know, I'm doing this under duress."

"There's something new!" he snarked back, but I actually heard the underlying smile in his words.

I threw on some jeans and noticed Edward was wearing his new jeans and the hoodie I got him. I grabbed my own hoodie and we made our way through the dimly lit hallway. We got into the car and I saw right away that our henchmen were with us, and they were like always, clean cut, alert, and well dressed. "Do they ever sleep?" I asked and Edward laughed.

We drove for what seemed like half an hour or more, and as we pulled up to a large metal gate, I saw the soft rosy looking light rising from the surface of the earth.

"Perfect timing," Edward said as the gate opened and the car moved down the long drive.

I gasped as the sun raised enough to give more light to our surroundings. "This is so pretty Edward, where are we?"

We pulled up in front of a beautiful large estate and the car came to a halt. Edward opened the door and pulled me out behind him. "Welcome home," he said as he kissed me deeply and the sun's first full rays gleamed in my wide-opened eyes.

I blinked a few times as my eyes filled with tears. I wanted to laugh out of nervousness, but yet I wanted to cry. The house was so private. It was quiet and I loved it. It was the perfect place to raise a family.

"When did you have time for all this?" I asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Do you like it?" he asked me as I let out a small laugh.

"I love it," I told him. "It's pretty perfect."

"I'm glad to hear it. We are in the school district that your new job is in as well and if you want to keep teaching after we have a child, it will be the same school. They also have a program where the kids can start school at three," he told me as tears slipped down my face. "Why are you crying?"

"Because, this is all so perfect. The house, us talking … about our kids. It's all I ever wanted. Edward, why now?" I asked as he wiped my tears away.

"I thought this was what you wanted?" he asked.

"It is, but everything has been a fight with us and this just falls into place. It's weird and I just don't know how to deal with it. I want this. I want all of this with you. I don't want to go backwards from here. I want to be happy with you and I want to be happy to come home and not fear a blow up fight. When we move here, we move here as a couple that loves one another and who wants to start a family. I want your trust and your love. I know a part of you will always own me—but that is just the way it is with the men in this family—I accept that, but I want your trust. I want you to be my husband," I said as a few more tears spilled over. I really wanted this, more so than even I knew.

"I want you to be my wife. I agree with everything you have said. I'm so happy to see you happy. The thought of us having a child makes me happier than I've ever been. Come on, I want to show you around," he said as he took me by the hand.

The whole place was beautiful. It was a little too big, but I was sure we could fill it up. I counted six bedrooms and seven and a half bathrooms. I was hoping my family would come and visit more.

As I looked around the amazingly perfect kitchen, I heard the clicking of heels. It threw me off knowing someone else was up at such a crazy hour.

"Mr. Cullen," I heard a nasally voice. "You get more handsome every time I see you."

"Why thank you, beautiful. Are those my keys?" Edward asked as I narrowed my eyes and quietly walked to the other side of the kitchen.

"So, your mother said you were getting married, have you come to your senses yet?" she asked as I sucked my teeth. Who did this bitch think she was?

"Nah, I'm taking the plunge. I actually love my old lady," he said as my mouth hung open.

"Well," she said as I looked to see her hands on his chest. "Don't forget my number, ya know we can hang out if she gets too bitchy and..."

"Who the fuck are you?" I yelled as I charged her and wrapped my hand around her tiny throat. "Every time, Edward! Every God damn time!" I yelled. I felt tears fill my eyes again.

"Let her go," Edward said gripping my wrist. He pressed on my pressure point and I let go.

"Damn, she's got a temper," the girl coughed out.

"That she does," Edward said with a laugh. "Are you okay?"

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Quiet with the theatrics," Edward said.

"Sweetie, I would rather eat your pussy than suck his cock," the chick said as I looked between the two of them.

"Oh..." I said as she laughed.

"It's all good," she said with another laugh. "It's nice to see that she loves you."

"Yeah, she's known to get a little jealous from time to time," Edward said laughing with her.

"I don't find any of this funny," I said as she stopped talking.

"Okay, love birds. Here are your keys and I will see you at the wedding," she said making a quick escape.

"Bella..."

"I'm sorry. The trust I want is going to take time for both of us," I said as he smiled. I chuckled at my craziness and I gasped when Edward roughly pulled me to him.

His mouth was over mine quickly and I moaned at the taste. He eagerly pulled my jeans down and he was inside me christening our new house. I moaned and whimpered as he pushed and pulled into me. I needed him more than I thought.

"I love you, Bella. I love you so fucking much," he said into my ear as he gripped my hair.

"I love you too, so much," I said right back to him. The intense feelings of our bodies mingling together were making both our mouths say all kinds of things. I wasn't shocked by his proclaim of love, but I was by my own. Not because I didn't love him, but because I loved to make him work for anything I gave him.

As he thrust into me, he kept his eyes locked with mine. The intensity was beyond reason and the smoldering looks were enough to drive my body over the edge. As pleasure rippled through my system, we continued to move together to find more. With hungry lips and lashing tongues, we both finally found our climax simultaneously.

I giggled as he headed out to the car. I was loving this new side of us. All the way back to the house we talked. We talked about our future, my party, our wedding, and our families. I kept my fingers crossed for good luck, hoping this was finally our new beginning.

* * *

**A/N: How long do you see this happiness sticking around?**

**We want to take a second to point out that the majority of people who are reviewing with negative things and who wants answers to their questions are doing so under the cloak of guest reviewer status. The story will be full circle and some may still hate Edward, but we both feel that there will be some sort of at least understanding of Edward by the end. There will be at least 23 chapters in total at close. We are talking about doing the Epi in Edward POV, and there will be a chapter in another person's POV, but we will not say who, so that we are not giving away the story. There is one guest reviewer who seems to enjoy reviewing trash and flames so much that they do an average of about 3 per chapter, so to that person thanks for bringing our review numbers up, it is awfully kind of you to put forth so much effort to hate us so vigilantly. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter: 20**

* * *

With the graduation party over with, and my parents gone, the time before the wedding was closing in. We were staying in town until we were married and not moving into the house until our marriage was legal. I was hoping for a new home, a new town, and a new life together. Edward and I talked about it and we both agreed that was for the best. I was kind of shocked that we were talking like adults and he was sticking to his words proving that he was going to be the good guy I knew he could be. I had seen so many sides of him and I felt as if I had whiplash at times, but my love was only growing daily for him.

I was at home awaiting deliveries that Edward said I had to sign for. I was kind of shocked by that to be honest. It showed he was starting to trust me more and that meant so much to me. I was kind of glad it was me he asked and not one of his meat heads.

As the doorbell bongs, I got up and made my way to the entryway. The tattle teller, Marcus, opened the door and stepped aside. I screamed and started jumping up and down as I saw my brothers and their families.

"You guys aren't supposed to be here until next Thursday," I shouted in excitement.

"Well, Edward said that he wanted us to come early if we could. He thought you and the girls could get some last minute things done. I think he wanted to have a chance to spend some time with us in his territory."

I ignore Jaymee's words, not wanting to start our visit out on the wrong foot. After hugging everyone quickly, I sent Marcus, the tattle telling bone head, to help them bring in their bags. I wasn't sure I'd ever warm up to Marcus. I smiled as I snuck off to call Edward.

It barely rings before he answered. "Surprised?"

"To say the least. What brought on this change of heart, oh cold one?" I chuckled at my own joke.

"You don't always have to assume I'll be an asshole when it comes to your brothers. Besides I promised you that I would try and this is me keeping that promise."

"I don't ever have to assume you'll be an asshole, dear. Thanks, Edward, it means a lot to me that you're willing to try for me."

"Of course, Isabella, and stop calling me an asshole, thought I'd miss that little dig didn't you? Behave, and stick around the house, there are some important things going down today and I'd rather you stay home. Now, Marcus will be with you, and later this evening we'll go out for dinner. I'll be home about four."

"Okay, Edward, I love you and thanks for bringing them sooner than I expected. You make me happy."

"Bella, I do love you with my whole heart." Before I could say anything, the phone was cut off. I knew he was busy, so I left him alone and kind of sat there for a minute, relishing in the fact that Edward was doing better with his attitude. Hell, his communication skills had come a long way we were even joking with each other a little. We really were going to be okay.

About an hour and a half later, Jaymee and I were playing Garbage, when I thought I heard someone coming in the back door. No one used the back door, so I was immediately aware of my surroundings. When I saw Aro peek around the corner, I was instantly on alert. Quietly he motioned for me to come to him.

"Bella, they'll be coming here to take you to the Cullen compound, Edward has been kidnapped. I know where he is, and I am worried we won't get to him if we wait like I know Carlisle will want to do."

"WHAT?" I screamed and Jaymee and Emmett ran into the kitchen. "Where is he, Aro? Is he alive?" I begged hanging on to Aro's coat.

Aro hits the floor in a flash as Marcus walks in. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I can't believe that someone used the last of my creamer," I said. Emmett and Jaymee made it look like they were looking for something to eat. Marcus made his way back toward the front, mumbling as he walked away and Aro stood back up.

"You have to be quiet and listen closely," Aro said holding my face in his hands. "His tracker shows him out in a set of warehouses by the Hudson. His driver and guard are both dead, they've been found. They didn't kill Edward, they took him. They won't kill him. They want him alive for a reason."

"Who has Bella's guy and why?" Emmett asked.

Aro looked to me and I looked at my brothers. "Listen, there are things you don't know and things I can never tell you. You trust me, right?" I asked and they both nodded right away. "You know my shooting skills and I know yours, are you two willing to help Aro and me?"

"Hells yeah, Bells," Emmett said with a smirk. "If I save Edward's ass, he can never be a fuck-wit with me or you again."

"This is no time to joke, goof-ass. Aro, can you still get into the basement control room here?"

Aro gave me an odd look.

"We'll need weapons. I wasn't born yesterday. I know there is a plethora of weapons down there."

"I doubt Edward changed the code, it's your date of birth."

A tear fell down my face and I quickly wiped it away. Turning to Jaymee, I told him to let Vick, Rose, and the kids know that they need to keep Marcus busy with stupid shit, so we could sneak out. I had Emmett go with Aro to the control room. I went into the living room and saw Marcus sitting there with the rest of my family.

"I'm sorry to be a party pooper, but I've had a long day already. I'm going to go take a long bath, before Edward gets home. I'll only be about an hour, but I need a good soak."

"Sure, we'll be here," Vick said as Rose smirked. They must have gotten the text message and I know they are going to create a disturbance.

"Oh, Jay and Em, you guys can freely use the gym. It's in the pool-house."

"That's a great idea. Maybe we can all take a dip in the cement pond out back."

"Aw, Bella, you have your little rednecks visiting," Rose said in a sugary sweet voice.

I waved my hand and headed up the front staircase and quickly started the big jet tub. While it filled, I changed into a pair of long black yoga pants and the new black hoodie I bought Edward at the mall. I laced up my black chucks and checked the tub. I turned on the radio, and the jets to the tub. I pulled the bathroom door shut after locking it and snuck down the back staircase.

I stepped out onto the side patio, and I quickly made my way over to where I saw Em, Jay, and Aro. "Ready boys?"

"Let's go," Aro told us and we followed him across the back side of the property. When we got to the fence, I saw Aro had a ladder set up. Em and Jay went first and I followed with Aro on my heels. As soon as my feet were on the ground, I saw the car and Aro had the nit-twit with him.

"Why in the hell do you have that stupid bitch with us?"

"We'll explain in the car. Can we just go, before they notice you're gone and I get a cap put in my ass?"

I nodded at Aro and Jaymee handed me a gun exactly like mine back home. I watched my brothers smile at Aro as they got into the back, sitting on either side of Alice. I guessed I was riding shotgun. If I was back there with her and a gun, she might've had to die.

"Okay, someone needs to tell me what's going on," I said as I felt the tears in my eyes.

"Go ahead, Alice," Aro said as I turned to glare at her.

"My real name is Mary Voultri," she said as I cocked the gun and pointed it at her face.

"Bella, what the fuck?" Emmett asked leaning away.

"Tell me what your family has DONE!" I said raising my voice as I spoke.

"My father and brothers wanted to bring down the Cullens. I said I would help, but then I really fell in love with Jasper and the whole family. I tried to get them not to take Edward, but I couldn't stop them," she said as her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, Bella. I never wanted anything to happen to him."

"I fucking hate you," I said as she cried. "What's the plan?"

* * *

**A/N: Surprise—surprise! Well were you expecting that? Some of you were very perceptive about trusting Alice and her motives. **


	21. Chapter 21

**All normal disclaimers still apply. Thanks to Savannavansmutsmut for keeping us readable.**

**Chapter: 21**

* * *

As we made our way down by the banks of the warehouses close to the Hudson, I heard more. Alice—Mary—nit-wit-twit, was still crying and spilling info to us. My brothers were no longer wearing the expressions of this being a big joke—they got the severity of the situation.

"You've got to be kidding me Bells, you're gonna marry into the fucking mob?" Jaymee said after it clicked for him.

"Are you off your rocker, like your man always seems to be?" Emmett added.

"I can't tell either of you anything, and you don't really want to know. But what you do need to know right now, is that I love Edward and I would die to protect him."

"Don't worry, we'll help you, and you know that," Jaymee said and Emmett nodded in agreement.

"Let's go kick some of this crazy chick's, family's ass," Emmett added pointing his thumb at Alice—Mary—whoever the fuck she was.

Pointing my gun back in her face, I gave her an evil smile. "Give me one solid reason why I shouldn't blow your fucking brains out now?"

"Because, I'm on your side," she cried.

"Sure, sure," I stated with a sigh. I didn't believe her as far as I could throw her. "If she has to die I call dibs."

"Bella, I have it on good authority that she is telling the truth. She actually came to me and warned me to tell Edward that this shipment was in danger and so was he. I told Edward that he should stay home, while we checked out her story. He brought in your brothers to be with you, but refused to back down. I hid the tracker chip in his shoe so we'd be able to find him, and I trust that until the shipment the Volturi's want is in their hands, he will be safe. No one but Edward can take possession of the shipment. He's the only one who can decode the pickup location."

"So what, Aro, you're telling me Edward knew he may be in danger and that he brought my brothers here to help keep me safe?"

"Yeah," Aro claimed. Oh I was going to hit him when I saw him.

"Does he know you were coming to kidnap me to help break him out?"

"Nope, but I know you're capable and I can't trust anyone else right now."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because there's one other person who has infiltrated the organization and right now he's being dealt with, but I had to make sure that you were safe with me. Alice actually saved all of you. Esme's guard is the other rat. Caius is not a Volturi, he's one of the Mallory crew, but he's a triple agent in a way, because he's feeding info to the Volturi and the Mallorys."

"Wow, Caius has been with Esme since I first came into the family."

"Yeah, and he and his sharing of our business over the years is why Edward was the only person who knew when the shipment was coming and the only one who knew the code."

"Fine, what's the plan?" I asked.

After going over our plans and making sure we had our bases covered, we waited for night to fall. Two hours went by before the text that everyone from Edward's house was now at the Cullen compound, and that all of them were safe. Aro was threatened with death, for having Alice and I with him, but he refused to back down. No one in the Cullen compound knew the whereabouts of where the Volturi were holding Edward. Carlisle had officially taken down Caius and there were no other known threats in the compound.

Confirming that all was well, we started our mission. The warehouse behind where Edward was being held was empty, and Alice knew the codes to get into the building. We quickly and quietly entered the backside of the building. We made our way to the south wall that was the dividing wall between the two warehouse areas. Alice knew there was a trap door in the one corner, which would provide a quiet entrance for us.

We slowly made our way into the warehouse where Edward was being held. There were boxes of stuff stacked everywhere. Emmett, Aro, and Alice, all take the way to the right as planned and Jaymee and I move to the left.

When there was a break in the stacks, I was able to see three guards and a man I didn't recognize at a table. Tied to a chair opposite him was Edward. His hands were behind him and he looked like he had been bleeding for a while. He was conscious, but clearly hurt. I was ready to go in guns blazing at that point, but Jaymee made me hold my cool.

"I need to go to him," I whispered as I cocked my gun.

"Just wait for Aro and Emmett," he whispered back to me. I watched Edward as he laughed at one of the guards. The guard walked over to my soon to be husband and hit him with the end of his gun. I went to enter the room, but Jaymee kept a hold of me.

"They'll kill us. You can't go in there without the others," he said holding me tight to his chest.

"What if this is a set up?" I asked starting to have second thoughts.

"You're one of the best marksmen I know, kill them all and just don't think about it."

"They're in there?" Aro asked as he came close to me.

"Yeah and Edward's hurt," I told him. "I just want to say thank you for everything you have ever done for me."

"Shut the fuck up and stop acting like you're going to die," he said as I held back my tears. I hugged Aro tight and kissed both my brothers telling them to stay behind me. If any of us were going to die it was going to be me. My brothers needed to go back to their families.

"I'll go first. They won't shoot me," Alice said.

"I hope they do," I said to her as she walked in the door leaving it open.

"Hey, Daddy," Alice said as he entered.

"Hello, piccola. You have done exceptional work," her father said. It was very hard for me to believe that she was going against her father.

"Hey, Edward, doing okay?" she asked my boy.

"You do understand that you will die for this," he said sounding horse.

"I doubt it," Alice said nonchalantly. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as Caius gets here and that should be any minute," her father said as I tried not to laugh. We all knew he wasn't coming. "You two, go check to see if he's here. I'm not sure if he got my text about the front door." I blew out a big breath knowing that they weren't going to see us.

"On three," Aro whispered. I swallowed hard and nodded my head. "One... two..."

As soon as we are through the door I fired and killed the first guard before he could pull his gun. Aro grabbed Alice and held his gun to her head.

"Put your gun down or I will kill her," Aro said as Demetri, Alice's father, laid his gun down slowly.

"Now, lets not be hasty," Demetri said. "You can take Edward and go, just don't kill my daughter."

"Fuck your daughter," I said as I aim down and pull the trigger. Hearing Alice scream made me smile.

"My guards will be back any minute and then you're all going to die," Demetri said.

"I can't believe you shot me!" Alice cried.

"You're lucky it was just your foot. You over there by that door and you over there by that one," I said to my brothers pointing to each door.

"I thought the prime and proper Cullen ladies weren't allowed to shoots guns? I would never have thought the great Edward Cullen would allow his girl the chance to kill him," Demetri said as I laughed.

"No one tells me what to do," I said. It may have been a lie, but no one needed to know the truth. "You okay?" I asked Edward as I untied his hands.

"I'm okay," he said as we started at one another. I was so happy to see him, but I knew I couldn't break down yet. Just as he was untied, we heard gun fire and I was face down on the floor and Edward was on top of me. I felt my gun being pried from my hand and I heard my brothers.

"He's dead," Jaymee yelled.

"This one too," Emmett said.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked as he helped me off the floor.

"I'm good, give me my gun," I said as he took my hand and pulled me behind his back. I chuckled when Aro gave me an extra gun he had in the back of his pants.

"Lets kill this fucking asshole and get the fuck out of here. There has been guys in and out of here all afternoon," Edward said. With his hand around my waist holding me to him, I could feel him shaking and I never thought he ever got scared enough to shake.

"Please don't kill him," Alice cried.

"You're next so it doesn't matter," I said to her.

"I love Jasper so much, why do you think I told you all about this?" she cried as her father stood. We all pointed our guns at him.

"What did you just say?" Demetri asked.

"I told Aro everything, because I truly want to marry Jasper. I'm not dumb and I know there is a chance he won't want me now, but I need to try," she begged looking between her father and Edward.

"Why would you betray me like that?"

"Because stealing from others and hurting people I love isn't right. The Cullens may not do things completely legal, but they don't steal! The women may throw slaps or punches, but they want to protect their family. The men love their women and they don't think of them as dispensable. They may be controlling and demanding, but there is love! The love that I have seen in the short time I've been there is more than I have seen my whole life. I hate you," Alice said raising her gun, pulling the trigger, and shooting her father right between the eyes. Jaymee quickly took the gun Alice had away from her.

"Shit," Emmett said as he came up to me.

"Agreed," I said hugging Edward. "Lets go home."

* * *

**A/N: We're totally sitting here beside ourselves, wondering what you're thinking about this one...**


	22. Chapter 22

**All normal disclaimers apply. Thanks to Savannavansmutsmut.**

* * *

**Aro's POV**

When Edward came to me—when he got back from Forks, I never in a million years would have thought someday soon I'd be driving home with two wounded family members, two outsiders, and Bella. Edward was more of the man than I ever thought he was. His intuitions were spot on when he said he had a feeling Alice wasn't who she said she was. I knew I needed to take that seriously. When any of the Cullen men said they had a feeling, you didn't take it lightly.

I overheard her on the phone a few weeks after she moved in and I knew that Edward was right. Then, a few weeks after that, she thought she lost me and went to meet with one of her father's henchmen. I really didn't want to be the one to kill her and I was happy that I didn't have to. When Alice came to me, she didn't know we knew of her being a spy. Right away I took her to meet with Edward, and I was glad I did. I knew if things had panned out differently, Alice would've had to die. If I knew Bella, she would just do the job herself.

I loved Bella like a sister and she was bad ass. I knew long ago that she could shoot. She told me all about her life growing up and how things were in her home town. Edward was one lucky son of a bitch to have such a great girl. I knew he loved her and I hated what a hard ass he was with her. I knew they had love for one another, but they were two of the most stubborn people I'd ever met.

"Aro, I want to go home, before we go to my parents," Edward said to me.

If I knew him at all, I knew he wanted to get cleaned up. I nodded in understanding and glanced at Bella. I could tell she was trying to hide what she was feeling. She was always trying to hide what she was feeling. Then again, I swear I knew those two so well, that I knew there was going to be a nasty drag out fight between the two of them. Edward would yell and Bella would yell right back and they'd both make good points, but this time I could see tears coming at the end.

"Jasper is waiting for you at my house," Edward said to Alice. Emmett had taken his shirt off and wrapped her foot up in it.

"How bad does it hurt?" Emmett asked her. "I've never seen a gun shot wound up close before."

"I thought it would hurt worse," Alice said as Bella snorted and lit a cigarette.

"I could make that happen," Bella mumbled. I shook my head, trying not to laugh. I knew Edward hated the easy friendship that Bella and I made, but there was nothing I could do about that.

"We all should get cleaned up before heading over to my parent's house. When my mother is stressed, she cooks," Edward told us all.

"I hope she made baked zitti," Bella said making me laugh. "You already asked her didn't you?" she asked after turning her head in my direction.

"I did and she made cheese bread to go along with it," I said to her as she laughed.

"I'm eating like a freaking cow when we get there. I want a huge bowl of salad, a big plate of zitti with burnt cheese, and three pieces of bread," she said as her brothers and I laughed at her.

"Just don't bitch if your dress doesn't fit," Edward said in his normal fashion. Sometimes I really hated the way he talked to her, but she was the chick that could really hold her own.

"Don't be worried Edward, I worked off plenty of calories when I saved your ass from becoming fish food," she fired back and everyone including myself busted out in laughter. Edward scowled a little, but I could see the love he had for her, fired up in his eyes. Bella wasn't going to take it easy on him, and I for one was excited to see what happened next.

As we pulled up to Edward and Bella's house, I saw one pissed off looking Jasper and that wasn't good for anyone. He was the one brother I didn't really care for. He was the hot head of the family and he sort of scared me, yet Alice somehow saw the good in him, just as Bella had brought out the good in Edward. The Cullen boys were never really bad, but they were so cold. I thought for sure it was a defense mechanism.

"Glad to see you," Jasper said giving Edward a man hug. It was the first time in years I had ever seen any affection between the two of them.

"Jenks is waiting for you," Edward said as Emmett passed Alice to Jasper. Jenks was a doctor that was paid by the family to not ask questions, but just to fix the problem. I was pretty sure this would be the first time he ever had to fix up a Cullen woman, if you could call Alice ... Mary … whatever, a Cullen woman.

In true Bella and Edward form, as soon as they were in their house, the gloves came off. Bella's hand flew through the air and she slapped Edward in the face three times. She got him good and it took him a few seconds to recover.

"When someone tells you not to do something, you do as you are told!" Bella yelled at him. I heard her brothers' chuckle behind me, but I knew better than to make a peep when they were fighting.

"I've had a shitty day, so don't you dare yell at me!" Edward shouted right back at her, making Bella laugh.

"You've had a bad day? Think of other people! Think of the day we've had!" she yelled pushing Edward in the chest. I clenched my fists as Edward grabbed a hold of Bella's arm and pulled her upstairs and pushed her into their room. These two were way too predictable.

"I hate how rough he is with her," Jaymee said.

"I hate it too, but that girl can hold her own," I said with a chuckle.

"That was our doing," Emmett said high fiving his brother. It was good to see people who knew the Bella I got glimpse of.

**BPOV**

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Edward yelled at me as my eyes filled with tears.

"I'm just the woman who loves you, though I'm not sure why sometimes. Why didn't you listen?! You could have been killed!"

"I know that, Bella, but I did what I needed to do for this family!"

"Fuck this family! You could have been killed, Edward. Did you even think twice about what would happen to me or how I would feel if something happened to you?" I cried as we stood away from one another.

"I did think of you. The house is yours, in your real name, which has never been attached to me at all. That's why you've used the last name of Cullen at my direction. From the word go, all of that has been done to protect you, and always keep you safe. Why do you think I insisted you used Cullen in school? Don't you ever do what you did tonight ever again," he said breathing heavy.

"I would do it again, if it meant saving you," I said as I sobbed. I walked to him and laid my head on his chest. "I was so scared." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tightly to his body.

"I knew I was going to be okay, but when I saw you there, I wanted to die. If something were to happen to you, I would've died. I love you so much and I am sorry."

"I love you," I told him as he kissed my head.

"I love you too, baby, so much." I lifted my head and kissed him like I'd never had before.

All too soon, we are both naked and on the bed together. With pushing and pulling, gasps of breaths, and nips of teeth, we were devouring each other. After a while we laid there and regained our normal breathing, I listened to his heartbeat.

"Edward, you have to trust me, completely. I knew what the consequences were, and I would've died to save you. You have to know that I meant to protect you at all costs, and I will always feel that way. I know that I belong to you, but you belong to me too. You know I'm capable, and I need you to trust in me, as I need to trust in you."

"Isabella Marie, you are a very infuriating woman, but I'd be a fool to ever let you go. You're mine, but you're right, I'm yours too."

"Now what was this about protecting me, which you blathered about earlier?"

"The new house, your new job, all of it has no ties to the Cullen name. There is nothing that will ever trace it back to the Cullen name. It is my way of keeping you safe. Once we are married that changes, clearly, but for now until we say I do …"

I stopped his words by kissing his lips. "You won't ever get rid of me that easily, and don't you forget it!"

"Yes, dear," he said sweetly.

"Say that again?"

"Say what again?"

"What you just said."

"What did I just say?" he said as if he was oblivious.

"Assbag!" I snarled at him.

"Bitch," he snarled back, right before our mouths crashed together again.

* * *

**A/N: So there will be 25 chapters when this is said and done. If you have any suggestions or things you'd like to see, let us know now or forever hold your peace. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as we enjoyed writing it. The next chapter that posts is both of our favorite chapter thus far, so we hope that you love it too. We're excited to hear your thoughts, so please review and thanks for reading. **

**Jess & Kasi~**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter: 23**

* * *

Entering the Cullen Compound wasn't really strange, but you could feel the tension in the air. As soon as we were inside, I got pulled into a huge multi person hug. Vicky, Rose, and Esme held me in a bear hug for several minutes. Edward finally pulled me free, so we could make our way to the dining room table. As we walked into the room, I saw Alice or what-the-fuck-ever her name was, sitting there. I walked up to her and looked down at her.

"So, are you able to stand up?" I asked.

"Yeah, but only on one foot," she said as she stood up.

I punched her in the face and laid her out cold. I shook my fist in the air a few times and made my way to my chair. No one said a word to me. I think I shocked the shit out of everyone. I dished myself up a plate of baked ziti.

"Well, do you feel better now?" Edward asked me.

"Yep, I sure do. I mean, if my groom has to marry me with a black eye, I figured that stupid twit needed one too."

Suddenly, Carlisle jumped up and pulled me out of my chair and hugged me tight. "Edward, my boy, I told you this girl was perfect for you, and I was right. Jasper, pick up your twit and take her out of here, so we can eat," Carlisle ordered. "Bella, are you really okay," he asked me in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, I'm all good, Papa Cullen," I answered with a grin.

"I've always liked you, my girl. You make a mighty fine addition to our family. At least I know you'll guard the family with vigilance."

"Of course, you're all my family, it's what we do."

As I sat in my chair, Edward took my hand and kissed my red knuckles. "My little slugger," he whispered in my ear, before he kissed my neck.

My family, both my families, sat around the table devouring the wonderful spread Esme laid out for us. I think I ate my weight in salad, ziti, and garlic bread.

"If you eat anymore, you'll never fit into your dress," Edward teased with a smirk.

"Screw you, just because you eat like a bird, doesn't mean I will, not to mention I've always had a high metabolism."

"I wonder if that will last after I knock you up?"

"Yay, babies!" Esme interrupted our bantering, causing everyone to laugh.

When we all retired to the living room to discuss the day's events, I was shocked to see Aro sitting and not standing as a guard. I was even more shocked, when Edward pulled me over to the sofa to sit beside him and Aro.

"What's this, they let you sit once you save a life?" I asked as Aro laughed. "I'm gonna go smoke."

"I'll come with you," Edward said nodding his head for Aro to follow us, which I found odd.

"What a crazy day," I said as Edward pulled me onto his lap.

"That it was," Edward agreed.

"I feel like you have something to tell me," I said as Aro chuckled.

"I'm a jealous guy ..."

"No way," I said interrupting Edward as I laughed.

"Shut up," he said slapping my thigh with a laugh. "I trust the two of you and that trust needs to stay in place," Edward explained as I looked at him confused. "He's one of us." My mouth fell open, because I wasn't sure how I should feel.

"You want this?" I asked Aro.

"It's not a matter of wanting it, Bella," Edward said as I looked to Aro.

"I knew this could happen one day and I want this," Aro said giving me a smile.

"What about Jane and the kids?" I asked knowing he didn't want this life at one point.

"Who's Jane?" Edward asked.

"My wife," Aro told him clearing his throat. "I also have three kids."

"Huh ... well, there is a house near our new one," Edward said as I smiled. I thought that was sweet of him. "I didn't know you had a family."

"I like to keep my family to myself," he said and I felt like an ass for saying something. Edward sighed, took my cigarette, and started smoking it. He wasn't a smoker, but I found it sexy as hell when he did smoke.

"You okay?" I asked him rubbing his cheek.

"Okay, this is a one-time offer, but after this it'll never be offered again," Edward said flicking smoke over the railing. "Because of today, you have a spot in the family. With that said, I am giving you an option, just one, to be out. You have the chance right now to walk away and never come back, but if you stay, you and your family are our family. You'll need to be at the monthly dinner meetings and your wife will be expected to act as a Cullen woman. Does she understand that?"

"Edward, thank you for offering him this out, that's so sweet," I said kissing his mouth. I turned to Aro and gave him a serious look. "Aro, you have to take it."

"I can't," Aro said and my mouth dropped open.

"Why?" I asked. "Take it and go have a happy and safe life with your family."

"Bella, I have no family and neither does Jane. This is a hard life, but I want it. The money, the safety, the family, is worth it. Plus, Jane has wanted me to introduce her to all of you for a while now," Aro explained.

"Okay then, lets go rejoin the group," Edward said standing both of us up.

"Don't be mad," I said as I quickly threw my arms around Aro's neck. "You are an amazing man," I whispered so Edward couldn't hear.

"Okay, I'm back to not being nice," Edward said with a chuckle in his voice. "You should bring your wife to the wedding now. Also, Esme is going to freak out on you when she finds out you have kids and never told her." I couldn't help laughing and Aro knew he was right.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," I said once we were inside. Edward kissed my temple being cute as hell as I went for the stairs.

I bypassed the bathroom and headed for Jasper's room. I had this need to talk to Alice and I had no idea why. I knocked once and I was shocked to see a topless Jasper answer the door.

"What do you want?" he asked harshly as I flinched back.

"I just want to talk, I promise," I said as he shut the door in my face. I knew I'd get my chance to talk to her sooner or later. I wasn't even sure what I wanted to say to her. Just as I went to walk away, the door opened.

"I'm going to get some dessert, you have until I get back," he said as he walked away.

I took a deep breath, before I entered the room. I was shocked to see the room was kind of messy. I kicked shoes and clothes out of my way as I walked to the other side of the bed.

"You're not much of a housekeeper," I said as I laid a blanket on the bed.

"It was clean until Jasper had a freak out. He's not the nicest person, but I love him," she said as I rolled my eyes.

"How's your face?"

"Fine, believe it or not, I've had worse," she said.

"So, what do I call you?"

"Why are you here, Bella?"

"Well, since you are still alive, I take it Jasper is still going to marry you, so I need to know what to call you," I said looking at her. I felt a little bad, when I saw a tear fall from the corner of her eye.

"Alice, I hate the name Mary. That was my grandmother's name and she was the nastiest, vilest person you would've ever met," she told me.

"Did I do a whole bunch of damage?" I asked nudging her leg.

"No, I'm going to be fine. You don't have the greatest aim," she said as I laughed.

"Oh Alice, don't underestimate me or my ability to wield a weapon. If I really wanted to hurt you, I could've," I told her. "So, you and Jasper are going to be okay?"

"I think so. I've never had someone care for me the way Jas does," she said and I nodded.

"Why did you act so ... stupidly when you first showed up?"

"My father said I had to be extreme to be noticed," she said as I laughed. "But then the second or third night Jasper and I talked and something changed. This family is pretty special."

"Yeah, I guess you can say that," I said as she looked at me.

"How did you and Edward meet?"

"We aren't friends," I said getting off the bed. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Bella," she said as I opened the door. "I'm sorry." I shrugged my shoulders and I headed out the door.

"You have babies?!" I heard Esme yell. "You bring them here for dinner tomorrow. You little son of bitch, hiding them, like I'd let anything happen to them."

"Esme, I never meant to hurt your feelings," Aro said as I quickly sat down listening to him trying to talk his way out of it. "I was a guard, not family."

"Fine, I get it, but I need names, ages, clothes sizes, and a list of their favorite things," Esme said as I smiled.

"This is one crazy ass family you have here," Jaymee said. I smiled at him. I don't think he'd ever know how right he was.

* * *

**A/N: Don't you just love Esme? I was laughing out loud when we wrote the part where Esme bursts out and says YAY BABIES! What did you think of Bella laying Alice out, and then their little talk afterwards?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter: 24**

* * *

The days leading up to the wedding had been interesting to say the least. I loved that we finally got to meet Aro's wife Jane and the kids. They had been incorporated into the family with little to no bumps. Even my mother and sisters loved Jane. She was a cute little thing, and after Edward met her, his trust in Aro and my friendship seemed to relax more. The kids were so sweet, and the baby made me want one of my own, even more.

Jaymee and Emmett both had spent an awful lot of time with Edward, and I am proud to say that they actually all seem to like each other now. It's funny how scary shit can bring a family together. I was so glad when my parents arrived. I loved how my dad, the Chief of Police, and Carlisle, the father of the mob family I'm marrying into, act like long lost brothers. My mom and Esme have even grown closer. Of course my mom and Esme have spent several hours on Skype, clearly I have created a cyber-fiend, out of my momma.

Alice is on crutches, and she is not only sporting one black eye, but two, as well as quite a bruise on her cheek. Jasper was kind of pissed about it, but Esme took care of him. It was pretty funny the next day when Jasper said he should blacken my eye too, and Esme picked up a butcher knife. She pointed it in his face and said, "I dare you to try it." We all were silent, but the funniest part was, she wasn't done. Jasper visibly swallowed, when she informed him she didn't need him to have offspring. Between Aro's kids and the ones Edward and I would have, she was set. Guess he wanted to keep his family jewels, because he tucked his tail and exited fast. My mom and sisters all high fived Esme, and I just fist bumped her. I mean, hells yeah, she's badass.

The day before the wedding we spent the day at the spa, where all us girls enjoyed a full work over. Even Jessie got to have a full package pre-teen day and it was amazing. I loved being pampered and I especially loved spending time with my family. I feel as if we all became a little closer. Alice wasn't with us. Apparently most of the Cullens were still upset with her and didn't want her to taint our day. I made sure to let Edward know that since Jasper was still going to marry Alice, that I wouldn't feel right keeping her away from the wedding.

During our bonding time at the spa, the guys went golfing of all things. It was hilarious seeing all these tough guys in my life wearing these loud plaid pants, polo shirts and visors. It was all Jasper's idea as Edward's best man, he planned the day. Edward was convinced looking at the outfit that Alice was behind it all. No matter, there are lots of pictures of them in their golfing gear, blackmail for years to come. Rose said she was using her picture of Emmett as a Christmas card cover. Yeah she has always been a bitch, but I guess I get her a little more now than I used to.

The rehearsal was nice, and I vowed to get all my tears out that night. It seemed us ladies were all on the same page, because we all had tears running down our faces. Edward even asked me solemnly if I was really sure I wanted to marry him, since I seemed so sad. I hugged him close and told him they were tears of happiness, leaving my body to make room for all the wonderful memories our wedding. He hugged me hard, and whispered words of his love. When I looked up, I saw the tears in his eyes too and I knew he understood me.

We shared some kisses, but were quickly called out on our PDA by our teasing siblings, well my teasing siblings anyway. We had an amazing dinner catered in and the feast we had was unbelievable. With both of our entire families surrounding us, we were right where we were meant to be. I sat back and watched as all of our loved ones mingled together, making bonds. I looked to my soon to be husband in silence, and I could see my future in his returned gaze. That was my life. It's what I was always destined to do.

Edward said to hell with tradition, like I knew he would. He hated the idea of a night away, so we did the opposite. We made love and held each other. Once we woke in the morning, we showered together. Edward stood beside me as I applied my own make-up. He watched me as I dried my hair full of waves and down long like he likes it. The night before and morning of our wedding was truly about us. Edward said we would be together until it was time to get dressed. Edward still hadn't seen my gown, and I was excited for him to see it. We didn't separate until an hour before the wedding and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Traditional things weren't us, no sense in pretending then that things were different.

When we parted ways to get ready for the ceremony, I was shocked when Edward told me he had a special wedding gift for me, but it had to be picked up from the airport. I was even more shocked, when Aro, Jaymee, and Emmett left to retrieve it. I had no clue what he had up his sleeve, but I would be lying if I didn't say the curiosity was killing me. I was driving everyone crazy talking and asking what my surprise could be. I had no clue what or who it could be. With Edward I never knew what was coming. I started pacing when twenty minutes before the wedding was to start, the boys showed up with Jacob and his girlfriend.

Curses be damned, I went right to Edward and thanked him for being the bigger man, and letting my oldest, albeit stupidest friend attend our day. After I smacked Jake in the chest over and over for the stunt he pulled the last time I saw him, I one arm hugged him and told him to behave. Edward shook his hand, and asked him to be respectful of our day and our family or leave. I was proud of Edward. Clearly it finally had hit home, I would die to stay with him. I wasn't going anywhere, not without him.

The wedding passed in a flash, and the best part was when the priest said Edward could kiss his bride—that was me! The reception and dinner was amazing. I was in total awe of Esme and my mom and all of the work they put into our day. Edward and I danced to several songs, and it was hard getting him to let me go dance with others.

As I danced with Aro, I watched as Edward danced with Jessie. Her giggles were heard throughout the hall. Edward spun her in circles and he dipped her. It was the sweetest, cutest thing ever. Jessie loved Edward, but she loved him the moment she met him. Edward was going to be an amazing father.

I loved the father daughter dance I shared with my daddy. He pulled me close and held me like he used to, when I was still his little girl. Of course instead of standing on his toes, I stayed on my own two feet.

"I'm very proud of you my sweet girl, you've grown into a wonderful woman. I have to say, at first Edward made me concerned and I worried about you a lot. I no longer have that fear. I know that you will always be taken care of. I know not everything is roses in this life, and I will say no more about it, but you couldn't have married into a better family."

After I danced with my father, Carlisle danced with me too. He is quite the dancer and he made a show of spinning me around the floor. During a lull in the spinning he shared some words with me too, words I will carry with me forever.

"Bella, you are most certainly the most perfect woman for my son. You're the perfect daughter, none of us could have asked for better. I know Edward hasn't always been the nicest man, but I can really truly see just how much he is wrapped around your finger. You may think he has the power sometimes, but don't ever be fooled, you my dear girl hold the cards."

With that he spun me around one last time and deposited me back to my husband, where I swayed and stayed for the rest of the night. The whole day and night was perfect and I don't think I could've asked for a better time.

One thing that will stay with me forever was from the beginning of our wedding. My daddy walked me down the aisle; to the man I would love forever. I realized that we didn't meet in the ideal way, and he wasn't prince charming, but I surely wasn't Cinderella. No matter how we met, or why, we both put up with each other—none of it mattered—we were what we were, and that was and will always be, together.

* * *

**A/N: Well this is the last normal chapter of the story. We are working on the Epilogue right now and hope to post it by next Tuesday at the latest. Be sure to let us know if there is something you want to know about, the epi will be in Edward POV. Thanks for reading and reviewing, Jess & Kasi~**


	25. Chapter 25

**All normal disclaimers apply.**

**Thanks to Savannavansmutsmut for keeping us readable. *important note on future projects at the bottom*  
**

* * *

**Reluctant Devotion—The Epilogue**

**EPOV**

To say the last few years of my life have been interesting would be an understatement. The night I met my wife, I intended to kill her, no questions asked. Then I saw those big doe eyes and my whole inside went to jelly. I couldn't kill her. Imagine the dilemma I was in. Ruthless, sarcastic bastard, who couldn't off an eyewitness to a murder I committed. Let's face it, killing someone was not something I blinked an eye at.

The beginning was rough. I was a controlling bastard at best, threatening, and outright mean. I didn't think I'd ever see a day of freedom for her. Never did I think she could ever gain my trust. Meeting her family was a shock, but I had to get mean to protect what was mine. Seeing her skills with weapons was a huge wake up call for me. It took no time to realize that both of us were the same. We had to have a sense of control over the other. It is what it is and it's the way we work.

For the most part, I knew her family would be worried about her, but I hoped that I could charm them. I realized quickly with the exception of her niece, my charms were futile. I'm more than pleased with our relationship now, and her brothers are some of my best friends. Thinking of brothers always makes me twitch. I love my brother, don't get me wrong, but I will never trust his wife. All I can say is she is lucky I love Jasper. Alice is behaved now, but I will never trust her.

My mother and father made Jasper build his own house, because they refused to let her be in their home. After the wedding and Bella's family returned to Forks, things came to blows. Alice and my mom had it out, and no one was more shocked then Jasper when Mom was the second person to knock Alice out. Alice has now married into our family and we all protect her and keep her safe, but she'll never be trusted with any sort of information.

After the wedding, I assigned a new guard for Bella. Her name is Tia and she is one of the most ruthless females I've ever met—besides my wife that is. Tia is amazing, and shockingly enough her marksman skills rival Bella's. Marcus, is still working for the family, but let's just say he is on a long distance mission. I couldn't believe that he managed to not only lose Bella the day she snuck away, but her brothers too. He is still guarding things, in Forks Washington. He actually stays in the cabin behind Jaymee and Vicki's house. At least I know in that small of a town, he can keep my sweet little niece Jessie safe.

After the wedding, I took Bella on a two week trip to Italy. We had an amazing time, and I was happy to have some alone time with my wild woman. When we returned, we moved into our home. Aro and his family moved into the house next to us. Jasper's house was being built on the Cullen compound, because no one trusted Alice outside of the compound at all. Alice hasn't stepped foot outside of the Cullen property since her father's funeral service was held. There was three different services held, and during the second service, we were able to apprehend and remove several more threats to our family. Let's just say there were a few more burials following. Damn accidental deaths caused by a severe case of food poisoning, what a shame.

Alice being the only child of her family, and all of the higher ups being eliminated, opened more doors for the Cullen family, and now things are more rounded than before. Ironically, almost everything is legit now, and very little is done outside of the law. It has always been my goal, but as my father's oldest son, things have fallen on my shoulders for a while now. My hands will never be completely clean, but they are less soiled now than before.

Bella loves her new job and has enjoyed being a full-fledged teacher. She says she enjoys bending the minds and sculpting the growth of our future. I think she enjoys playing with all the kids and reading them books. She was teaching second grade, but when there was an opening for the kindergarten class this year, she jumped at that immediately. So now she sits in circles, colors, and reads books. She says it's gratifying work, and I believe her. I'm never away at night anymore, and I spend my days less than ten miles from her. I moved my office closer to my wife and home. What can I say? I'm the pussy whipped husband of a hot headed sexy woman.

Speaking of said wife, I'm pulled out of my musing when my cell rings. I've had a pretty great day, so I answer it with a chipper greeting.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" she yells.

"Don't fucking yell at me," I tell her calmly. "What did I do?"

"Don't act all God damn innocent! When you drink the last of the milk you have to let me know! Now I have to go back out so I can cook you dinner!" she yells again.

"Stop yelling at me. What's your problem?" I ask as she hangs up on me. I have never told her when we were out of milk. She always just seemed to know such things.

I sit for a minute and figure she's had a bad day. I send her a text and tell her I'll pick up some on the way home. I know she's really in a mood when she text backs, 'good idea'. Yeah there was something going on with her or I did something more.

I head to the store and grab milk, chocolate, and a rose. I figure the milk will get her less pissed. The chocolate will cure the moodiness, and the smell of the rose will relive her stress. I read somewhere that the fragrance of the rose will do that, but I just hope it's true. I honestly can't remember the last time she was this angry.

I walk into the house slowly and listen for her. All seems quiet, so I was hoping she was feeling better. I take my shoes and coat off as I make my way to the kitchen. My heart drops a little when I see her eyes are puffy from crying.

"Your milk, my lady," I said trying my hardest to be cute. "Please accept these gifts as a token of my apology," I said bowing handing her the rose and bag of chocolate. Her lip and chin quivers as she takes everything from me. "What is going on with you?" I asked as I pulled her into me.

"I'm sorry," she cried as I chuckled.

"You're giving me whiplash here with your emotions," I chuckle out as I kiss her head.

"Well, you have to get used to it," she says with a sniffle.

"Oh God, why?!" I ask getting nervous. I watch as she covers her face and cries hard. I don't think this is a fight I'm going to win.

"I'm pregnant," she says grabbing a napkin and blows her nose.

"With a baby?"

"No, a with a dog," she says without missing a beat and rolling her eyes. "I'm eight weeks."

"Are you sad?" I ask confused.

"Honestly, I don't know what I am," she says with a defeated sigh.

"I'm not sad. I'm excited I think and I know my mom is going to be over the moon," I tell her as she laughs. "This is a good thing."

"I know, but I feel so weird. My boobs hurt, I have cramps which the doctors says is normal. I feel like crying every time I think about getting fat and the thought of labor..." she said with a shiver.

"Well, I think your worries are normal. I'm gonna be a daddy," I told her as I kissed her mouth.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. As soon as I hung up on you, I busted out in tears. I was pissed that I forgot the milk and I took it out on you, but in my defense, you do that shit all the time," she said as she went about her cooking.

"I would have to agree with you," I told her as she stuffed more of the chocolate in her mouth.

"These are my favorite," she said with a mouth full of candy.

I personally don't like raisins of any kind, but put chocolate on them, mix that with nuts and more chocolate and she's happy.

I knew the next few months were going to be hard, but I knew I was ready for the next chapter of my life, excited even.

* * *

**A/N: Well this is the end, sorry for the wait on this. Real life tends to take over sometimes and whips us around. Jess and I both hope that you enjoyed this story, we know Nikky did and that makes us happy since this was for her. Nikky is an amazing friend and we love her bunches. **

**PS…There is a new story coming out it will be under the author name WeeJessAndTAT it is a 3way contribution story that we are currently writing as a birthday gift for the wonderful and talented Savannavansmutsmut.  
**

**It is called, "If I Die Young" and it is about a young Disney Star turned singer, who moves to a college town in the Midwest. She meets and falls in love with an orphaned little girl, when she does volunteer work at the hospital. Keeping herself out of the spotlight she does well keeping her personal life out of the media. At nineteen how will Isabella Swan or Isa, pull off adopting a sick child? And what will happen when a new doctor who enters the picture gets involved? What happens when someone from her past interferes? **

**This new story will start posting on the WeeJessAndTAT new author profile on the 24th of Oct, Savannavansmutsmut's birthday. There will be approximately 15 chapters and they will be around 5-7K word count each. Hope to see most of you joining us on this adventure it will be a good one.**


End file.
